


Vox Lux, Vox Tenebrae

by DelorraMontrachet



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Suicide, references to castration, references to rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelorraMontrachet/pseuds/DelorraMontrachet
Summary: Ishgard is known for her vocal music, but hidden in the private chapels of the Archbishops, the sweetest music is sung by Castrati.
Comments: 48
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, my thanks to Hawksong, who posted a prompt about Castrati and the Ishgardian response.
> 
> This story is inspired by two works. _Miserere Deus_ (Psalm 510) was written by Gregorio Allegri in 1639. This song was only allowed to be sung in the Sistine Chapel during the Easter Triduum. Performing it or transcribing it carried the penalty of excommunication. That is until a child protégé named Amadeus Wolfgang Mozart heard it one time and transcribed it from memory. The unearthly soprano part is what inspired this piece. Once you hear it, you will never “unhear” it. This is an extremely long song; if you listen to it, please hang on until you hear that note. Its worth the wait.
> 
> The second piece is _Song for Athene_ by Jon Tavner. Those of us old enough to have watched Princess Diana’s funeral heard this haunting piece of music as her coffin was carried out of Westminster Abbey. The bass note that is sustained through most of the song requires exquisite breath control, ability to maintain the pitch of the note and considerable non-verbal communication between the bass singers. If you listen to this song, please listen to the entire thing. It is glorious!
> 
> Both songs are available on Pandora or Amazon Music. I recommend the versions by Tenebrae.
> 
> Note: This story line does not exactly fit in the canon timeline. I also planned on it only being a short work, but the characters want to make it a few chapters. Will contain vague descriptions and references to castration. While not graphic, these might induce wincing or may be upsetting. Please read with caution.

Chapter One

Two Years Before the Battle of Carteneau

Candlelight glinted off the metal pauldrons worn by the lone Temple Knight keeping vigil at the foot of the Catafalque of Archbishop Thordan VI. In the silence, the Knight Lieutenant contemplated the impact that this death would have on his life. He was the bastard son of the man who would succeed the dead archbishop, Bishop Augustin de Durand. While the Bishop did not publicly acknowledge him, all one had to do was look in the warmer, kinder eyes of Aymeric de Borel to know the truth. 

Since this was a vigil for the dead, several periods of prayer and song would be observed. Aymeric’s vigil watch occurred from the dead of night to the dawn. As he stood by the coffin, he was aware of the soft breathing of the clergy who were keeping a prayer vigil, and the soft shuffling of the choir that was assembling. He had been briefed earlier that the _Choeur de L’Archeveque_ would be singing the prayers for the Break of Dawn.

The choir began the _Miserere_ , a piece that was a combination of chant and song. The first verse and the chant drew Aymeric’s attention from his rather morose thoughts. 

During the second verse Aymeric heard the notes set into motion the events that would change the course of Ishgardian music forever.

As a clear voice held a high note, then took it higher, Aymeric could hear that it was only one voice. While he maintained his position of reverent attention, his eyes flicked to the choir. He picked out the singer who was still holding the pure clear note. Aymeric was stunned to see it was a man, about his own age. He was even more stunned when that man noticed that Aymeric’s attention was on him and he gave a broad wink and smile. Aymeric flicked his eyes back to center. 

Towards the end of the song, Aymeric heard the slow, somber footsteps of a knight who would relieve his watch. Knight Captain Handeloup de Diambaux continued his slow walk until he was even with Aymeric. The Captain executed a right-face to face him. The two men brought their swords into a salute. Once their weapons brought to the position of ‘carry sword’, the two men executed the sharp maneuvers that would change their positions. Relieved of his watch, Aymeric traced the steps that his relief had taken, left the Cathedral and headed back to his home as he was off duty until the funeral the next morning. He had been tapped to be a pall bearer. 

Once clear of the Cathedral, he heard a voice call “Lord de Borel.” Aymeric stopped and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. A cloaked figure came out of the shadows. 

“Ah, I was hoping to catch you!” The figure pulled down the hood of the cloak and revealed that it was the singer that had caught Aymerics attention in the Cathedral. 

While Aymeric was still wary, he did drop his hand. “I fear you have me at a disadvantage. May I know with whom I have the pleasure of speaking?”

“Oh, you do have a lovely voice! It’s like warm Birch Syrup.” He paused and then held out his hand “That was so rude of me. My name is Gabriel Victoriene. “

Aymeric took the proffered hand “It’s an honor. I’ve never met anyone with a voice so pure and lovely.”

Gabriel smiled “Well, when you lose your balls in Halone’s service, she does tend to be generous in other areas.” He saw the confused look on Aymeric’s face. “I’m a Castrato, one of the Eight.”

Gabriel continued, looking puzzled “Surely you, of all people, have heard of the Ishgardian Castrati? With your connections and musical talent….”

“Connections? Musical talent? I’m not quite sure what you mean.”

“Perhaps I’m mistaken. It has happened before.” Gabriel executed an elegant and flowery bow. “I shall be seeing you soon I would think.”

“Yes, tomorrow at the funeral.” The dark-haired man spoke.

“Ah…. there is also that.” And Gabriel Victoriene walked into the halls of the Holy Vault.

The day of Archbishop Thordan VI’s funeral dawned cool, gray, and misty. As the somber Requiem Mass was ending, the eight pall bearers took their burden upon their shoulders and interlaced arms. Captain Handeloup led them out of the Cathedral to the somber drone of bass voices and the chants of the rest of the choir. As the men reached the narthex, the verse reached a climax, then there was a mysterious pause that suspended the listeners breathing. Just as the pall bearers took their first step into that pause, a glorious, triumphant verse was sung. It was joyful and brutal, a severing of the chords that had drawn out the souls of the listeners and then set them soaring. One voice rose above all the others, its tone as clear as a cloudless sky, and sustained endlessly. In a distant part of his mind that was not focused on the task at hand, Aymeric marveled at the breath control and work it took to keep that note pure and on pitch. Each pall bearer who was behind another witnessed the effect the song had on the listener as gooseflesh rose on the neck in front of them. 

At last, they made their way into the cooler catacombs. The Knights executed a set of precise maneuvers to ease the coffin into its sarcophagus. The lid would be placed later once the effigy was complete. Once relieved of their burden, the formation exited the catacombs, maintaining their somber pace back outside where a carillon was being rung. After leaving the Cathedral grounds, they marched back to the Congregation at a slightly faster pace. 

The Lord Commander was waiting for them back at the Congregation. He said “Men, you executed your duty flawlessly. It will be noted in your service records. Thank you, and you are dismissed for weekend liberty. Be back on Monday at 7 bells sharp.” 

When Aymeric arrived at Borel House, he was greeted by his _maman_ and _papa_. “We are full proud of you Aymeric” his father, Viscount Alexandre de Borel said, “it was a job well-done.” 

Once Aymeric was cleaned up, he joined his parents for tea in his _maman’s_ glass house. Since the weather was warm, the sliding walls were open to let the soft breeze in. His kitten, Ephelides, played about their feet. 

Just as the Viscountess started to pour tea, the family Butler, Cardwell, came into the glass house. Executing a sharp bow, he handed a card to Aymeric and announced “Lord Aymeric, you have a visitor. Shall I show him out here, or would you prefer to meet him inside?”

Aymeric looked at the card and said in a shocked voice “Gabriel! What in Halone’s name is he doing here?”

“Aymeric, my son, your friends are always welcome here. Why don’t you go greet him and bring out here for tea?” His _maman_ gave him a warm smile. 

“I will be happy to. I just met Gabriel yesterday morning after Dawn Prayers. He sings in the _Choeur de L’Archeveque_ ” He gave a slight bow to his parents and followed Cardwell in the house.

When Aymeric arrived in the sitting room, he saw that Gabriel was looking at music on the piano. He cleared his throat and said “Lord Victoriene, welcome to Borel House. “ 

The other man turned and gave him a slightly sour look. “Lord de Borel, please, can we dispense with the fuss? I prefer to be called Gabriel.”

Aymeric smiled and said “Then, call me Aymeric, please. Lord de Borel is my father.”

Gabriel turned back towards the piano sitting near the window. “Who plays this lovely instrument?”

“Both my mother and I do. My parents and I were just sitting down to tea. Please, won’t you join us?”

“That sounds lovely. After, would you mind if we had a chat, just the two of us?” Gabriel gave the younger man a warm smile.

Aymeric lead the way to the gardens and out to the glass house and indicated he was available after tea.

When the two young men entered the glass house, Aymeric’s father stood to greet them.  
“ _Papa, Maman_ allow me to introduce Gabriel Victoriene. Gabriel, my parents, Lord Alexandre and Lady Sophia de Borel.”

Gabriel gave a bow to Lord de Borel and bent to kiss the hand of Lady de Borel. “Thank you for allowing me to intrude on your tea. I’ve only recently met Aymeric; I hope my visit isn’t inconvenient.” To their credit, the only a blink and a flick of their eyes betrayed any surprise at the high, elegant voice. 

“Nonsense, Aymeric’s friends are always welcome here.” His mother smiled warmly “Aymeric tells us you are a member of the _Choeur de L’Archeveque_. How did you and Aymeric meet?”

“Ah, my Lady, it was a night that was just giving way to dawn……” and Gabriel launched into a fanciful description of the morning prayers, using his voice as an instrument to convey the majesty, pomp, and sorrow of the Break of Dawn prayers. 

Aymeric listened, spellbound not so much by the story, but how Gabriel used his voice as an instrument. While his range was high, he was able to convey the richness associated with deeper voices, and the crystalline brittleness of the highest voices of young boys. By the end of Gabriel’s brief story, Aymeric understood why the lessons in elocution, diction and speech craft were so important to his chosen career as an Ishgardian Diplomat. 

After tea was finished, Gabriel stood to leave. He thanked Aymeric’s parents and Aymeric escorted his friend to the sitting room. 

After seating themselves, Gabriel’s demeanor shifted ever so slightly. He became a bit more wary and guarded. “So, Aymeric, while I am thoroughly enjoying your company for its own sake, I do have another reason for my visit.”

At Aymeric’s nod, Gabriel continued “As I am sure you can imagine, being a Castrato causes some…issues. I grow weary of being unable to defend myself and would like to learn how to do so. I have seen the reports about your skills in combat and defense, your abilities to teach, and have heard about your fairness. I would like to ask you to tutor me in this area.”

“Gabriel, you seem uncommonly well-informed about my background and skills, from music to my resume with the Temple Knights.” Aymeric sat back and folded his arms across his waist, the hand of the right supporting the left elbow, and the left hand resting just above the right elbow.

“And, your connections, as I’m sure you are wondering. I see you do not wish to discuss them, and I quite understand. But know that talk is much freer in the Holy Vault complex than most people can possibly imagine, and you are the subject of much of it. And, when Bishop de Durand becomes Thordan VII next week, you will become even more of an interest.”

Aymeric sighed “Yes, but my sire has no desire to recognize me officially, and I’m content with that. The Bishop de Durand did me a great service when he allowed my mother and father to adopt me.”

Gabriel made slight moue “I do apologize for bringing up a sensitive subject, but you do need to know that you have caught the attention of many people who have power to spare and power to play with. “

A speculative look entered Aymeric’s eyes “And, you are telling me these things because…”

“Because I am concerned about the future of Ishgard and the direction I see it going. I’ll say no more at this time.” After a moment, Gabriel asked “So, can I count on you for self-defense training?”

Aymeric was about to refuse, but he caught a note of urgency and fear in the other man’s voice. He would have bet his yearly bottle of Birch Syrup that Gabriel either was not aware of this, or that he was unable to control these emotions.

“I’ll take you on as a student, on one condition.”

“And what would that be?” Gabriel arched a delicate eyebrow at the Knight.

“That you help me develop and refine my speaking voice. While I am taking lessons that help with public speaking, I would like to learn how to use my voice as an instrument and a weapon, much as you do.”

Gabriel smiled wolfishly at Aymeric “We each may have just made a deal with the devil. When do we start?”


	2. Vox Poetica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel learns to defend himself physically, but can he defend his heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has taken on a life of its own. After I wrote the first chapter, the end wrote itself, and tied up some lose ends in my version of Aymerics story. So, I'm working the ends against the middle as it were. Here's a short Chapter Two.

Aymeric knew that one of the first things to work on with Gabriel was his physical conditioning. He knew that Gabriel’s best defense would be to not have to fight at all, but to avoid physical confrontation. Gabriel would have to be able to run. That is where Aymeric started, a modified version of the basic training camp that every new Temple Recruit had to endure.

These sessions were brutal on the singer. While he had breath control and lung capacity, he had never sought to develop his heart and lungs ability to perform at peak efficiency. Every morning, before breakfast, Aymeric and Gabriel were working out in the small park behind Borel House. This afforded them privacy. Often, they were joined by one of Aymerics close friends; Estinien, Haurchefant, and now that Aymeric was no longer considered a junior officer, Handeloup. By the end of each session, Gabriel was panting, sweat rolling off his face and hair.

At first, Gabriel balked.

“If I had wanted to become a young god…well, I’m a singer, not an athlete.” Gabriel complained.

“You are very out of condition and that makes you an easy target. All the squires start out with nothing but physical exercise for the first 6 months of their training. Besides, this will help your breathing. If you think your breath control and support is legendary now, just you wait.” Aymeric grinned and tossed Gabriel a towel.

After a few weeks, Gabriel could start to see a difference. He felt stronger, and his ability to sustain notes and hold their pitch improved significantly. The choir director commented that he sounded five years younger.

When a month of nothing but physical training had passed, Aymeric said “Bring an old coin purse to training tomorrow.”

Gabriel was tired and cranky. “So, what am I supposed to do with a coin purse? Throw it at my attackers?”

Aymeric smiled mysteriously “Exactly.”

The two started with simple things; tossing a coin purse and running the opposite direction, the vulnerable spots to attack, and how to use body weight for leverage and unbalancing an attacker. When Gabriel had become proficient at these, Aymeric added small weapons.

When Gabriel had progressed with a knife, stiletto and rapier, Aymeric added Handeloup, Haurchefant and Estinien into the mix. His three friends played various roles in Gabriel’s training. Often, Aymeric would have them “ambush” each other so that he could discuss with Gabriel the merits and problems with each type of defense. Other times, he had them attack Gabriel so that he could practice what he was learning. But the times Gabriel enjoyed the most were when he got to play the role of attacker.

“Halone’s Frozen Tits, Aymeric, why does Gabriel need to know how to attack?” Estinien groused one day when Gabriel had managed to land a blow.

“He needs to know how the attacks function and how it feels when they are countered by an effective defensive move.”

Gabriel grinned and said “Besides, it is thrilling to be able to actually get an attack on you, Estinien, even if its planned!”

Estinien grumbled and cursed, but out of all the Knights that were working with Aymeric and Gabriel, he was the one who had been most acutely aware of the group of priests and Heavens Ward that were nicknamed “The Castrati Squad.” These were the men who scoured the countryside looking for young boys with voices that had the potential qualities needed in a Castrato. While some of the Archbishops deplored this torture, others felt it was their due to have voices that brought the heavens to them in song.

As a shepherd in Ferndale, Estinien took many young boys up into the mountains with him to tend sheep and get them out of the eye of the squad. He saw mothers weep in fear of losing a son. He also saw fathers tormented by the deal they made with the Holy See; give a son to the _Choeur de L’Archeveque_ ; and never want for anything again, or live in abject poverty as the Holy See made life miserable for those who defied their will.

As the soreness started to fade, Gabriel kept his part of the bargain. Several evenings a week, Gabriel taught Aymeric all he knew about using a voice effectively. One night, he handed Aymeric a book called “The History of Pentatonic Chant Development”.

Gabriel grinned devilishly at Aymeric. “Now, read it to me and make me believe you are reciting love poetry.”

Aymeric chuckled and opened the book. A puzzled look crossed his face. “Tis written in a language with which I’m unfamiliar.” 

Gabriel cackled gleefully “I know! It is an archaic form of Sharlayan. In order to master the voice and use it as a weapon, you must be able to convince your listener of what you want them to believe, even if you are speaking in a language that is foreign to them. Your voice is amazing, and your diction is superb. However, if you want to really use it, you need to be able to make your listener believe and feel things that you want them to believe and feel; not what the words actually say.”

“Many times, when the Choir Director is not present, we will sing bawdy songs in Old Ishgardian, and everyone things we’re chanting prayers to Halone.” He sat down and took a sip of wine “So, make me believe you are reciting love poetry to me.”

Aymeric grinned, took a drink of his own wine and proceeded.

Over the course of the weeks that followed, Gabriel had him read prayers as if Aymeric were convincing a country to go to war, read war tombs like bedtime stories and love stories as if they were horror tales. Aymeric knew he was learning this part of his craft when his mother came in as Aymeric was reciting an ancient Ishgardian Treaty.

“Aymeric, what lovely poetry! I can't understand the language, however you bring it to life so magnificently!” Lady Sophia was considered a blue stocking, an intelligent woman, and was not someone who could be fooled or taken in by the way something sounded. Aymeric finally understood the power his mind had over his voice and the power his voice had over the mind of others.

Gabriel, who thoroughly enjoyed Lady Sophia said “Aye, it lovely, especially when it comes from your son. Now, my lady, I would like to sing for my supper, as it were, if you would accompany me on the piano?” Lord Alexandre poured small glasses of a fine port and passed them around.

At that moment, Estinien and Haurchefant dropped in on their friends. An impromptu concert ensued, with Gabriel encouraging the others to sing and play as much as they could. While he knew he was a diva and prima donna and relished that role, he was realizing that he could enjoy the talents of family and friends and the warmth they brought to his life. Gabriel realized he had found a family.

As the time passed, Gabriel and Aymerics sessions began to include long conversations and times where they shared music. Gabriel helped Aymeric learn the finer points of composing music as well as efficient musical notation.

“When you make a quarter note, you don’t make a circle then color it in. You have to take your quill and make a half moon above the line or in the space and then one under so you connect them and only use two strokes. Here, let me guide your hand.” And Gabriel placed his hand on top of Aymerics.

Aymeric concentrated on the movement as Gabriel guided him. Suddenly, he was acutely aware of the warmth of the man standing behind him, the softness of his hands, and the closeness of Gabriel’s cheek to his. He turned his head slightly.

At that slight movement, Gabriel also turned his head and looked deep into Aymerics cerulean blue eyes. He whispered “Aymeric, I could drown in your eyes, happily.”

And, by mutual consent, the taste of wine on their lips met in a soft whisper of longing.

After a few moments, Gabriel pulled away and took Aymeric’s face in his hands. He sighed deeply and said “I don’t regret these kisses, and you should never regret them either. But I cannot be the person you need. You need a family, faithfulness and a sense of stability. I cannot give you any of those things. You love many people, but there is someone out there who you will fall in love with. Let yourself fall when you find them Aymeric, let yourself fall.”

Aymeric gave a faint sound of protest, but Gabriel touched his finger to his friends lips. “Shhhh…allow me to cherish these kisses. And, while they are one of the sweetest treasures, I value you and your friendship far too much to allow even the most delicious of kisses to ruin that.”

Gabriel gave Aymeric a kiss on the forehead and said “I’ll see you next week. We’re entering the Holy Week and I’ll have no time for our lessons.” And Gabriel walked into the night

Aymeric tried to follow him to make sure Gabriel got back safely, but the singer was lost in the shadows. And those shadows had eyes.


	3. Vox Defensio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel learns his own power.

Aymeric entered the Vault Infirmary and proceeded to Gabriel’s room. As he arrived and raised his hand to knock, a fierce, high-pitched voice carried through the wood.

“I don’t care who hears me Gabriel, it’s better if we just let them have their fun and not fight back.”

At Aymeric’s knock, a familiar voice called “Enter” and Aymeric walked in. He was met by eight tall, barrel-chested lanky men, one of who was in bed. Some of the faces were hopeful, others were resigned, but one was decidedly displeased.

Gabriel, propped up in bed, had numerous bruises on his face. His right hand was in a brace. He looked at Aymeric and gave him a rueful smile. He looked at his compatriots and asked “Please, leave us?” 

When the seven men had left, Gabriel sighed. “Would you be so kind as to hand me a glass of water?” 

After Aymeric gave him the drink he sat down next to his friend’s bed. “Gabriel, I received your message. What happened?”

“I forgot the most important lesson, being aware of my surroundings. I was not paying attention when I left your house last night. I was attacked on the way back to the Vault.” He took a deep breath “I think the coin purse would have worked if it had been thieves, but, unfortunately, it wasn’t. I cannot swear, but I believe it was one of the Heavensward or Vault Guard. They have orders not to break the bones in our chest or face, and not to injure our throats. But everything else is fair game, including our arses.”

Aymeric felt a flush of anger flood his face “You were raped?”

“Aye, but it isn’t the first time.” Gabriel adjusted himself on the bed gingerly to relieve the pressure off his backside. “Most of the time, it doesn’t come to that, but we’ve all been raped on numerous occasions. It does no good to complain, as singing in the Choeur is our only livelihood.”

A deep sigh came from Aymeric as he remembered the haunted look on Gabriels face when he first asked for training in self-defense. “Now, I think I understand, more fully, the need to defend yourself. Does this happen often?”

“The beatings? Fairly regularly when something goes wrong, such as bad news, a random mild reprimand, and such. The rapes, well, those are rarer. Its usually something out of the ordinary that will drive a Heavensward or Vault Guard to rape.” He looked distressed for a moment, “But, this time” and he grinned at Aymeric “I was able to give back some of what I got. You would have been proud! I think I broke a toe and blacked an eye.”

Aymeric smiled at Gabriel’s weak chuckle “Well, full glad that makes me. But in all seriousness Gabriel, if it is the Heavensward you are trying to defend yourself against, no amount of training I can give you will deter them. Is this something you want to continue, learning to fight?”

“Aye, it is, and I was trying to convince my fellow singers to join me. If they did, I was going to petition you for more instruction. Even though I am hurt, it felt good to be able to at least not have to lay there and take it. “

“But, the next time, they could hurt you worse, or even kill you.”

“It’s a possibility my friend, but I would rather die fighting than live being victim of my own inabilities. If I die fighting, its far better than the constant fear-based acceptance and the atmosphere that “we should look the other way and submit”.”

“All right. If you are sure. And any of your friends are welcome to join. I honestly had no idea that this was something you went through on such a frequent basis.”

“My friend, neither you, nor anyone else were meant to ever know it. Its one of the perks the Heavensward and the Guards enjoy. There are so many things that go on behind the Veil of the Holy Vault that no one is supposed to know about. Thordan VI was too old to do much about it, but your…. Archbishop Thordan VII turned a blind eye when he was de facto Archbishop, and now that he’s Archbishop in name and in fact, it is getting worse.”

With that, Gabriel turned to look out the window. 

“Gabriel, I’m so very sorry this is happening. What can I do to help?” 

“Your friendship and the training have helped more than you know. I hope to repay it one day. Besides, there is one bright spot.” At Aymeric’s curious inquiry, Gabriel chuckled evilly “There will be absolute hell to pay when the Archbishop finds out the Miserere and many of his other favorites won’t be heard this Holy Week because his lead Castrati is out of commission! The chirugeons have me on bed-rest throughout Holy Week.”

The two talked for a few more minutes, then the chirugeon came in and verbally chased the young knight out of the room.

Aymeric was deep in thought as he left. He nodded at Zephirin de Valhourdin as he passed him in the main hall. Absently he thought “He should be happy that he was named to the Vault Guard. It’s the steppingstone to his goal of becoming a member of the Heavensward.”

Aymeric was swinging his following leg forward to take his next step. To his credit, his stride did not falter when he realized that Zephirin was sporting a black eye that stood out against his silver-blond hair. 

_Six Weeks Later_

One of benefits of all the training Gabriel had been going through was that his recovery time was quicker as he had developed enough physical strength to lessen the impact of most of his injuries. He and Aymeric had been back at training for two weeks. Gabriel found his motivation increased, particularly as his fellow Castrati joined in the training sessions. 

One afternoon, after Gabriel had Aymeric recite a chapter of Halonic Cannon Law as if it were an epic poem, the two men walked towards The Holy Vault, by way of the Jeweled Crozier. Aymeric wanted to pick up a name day gift for his mother and asked Gabriel to help. Gabriel led the way to a jewelry shop in a quiet corner of the market. Inside, Aymeric was greeted by a friendly goldsmith and his wife.

“Master and Madam Rioux, may I introduce you to Captain Aymeric de Borel.” 

Aymeric gave a polite bow, grinning slightly at his new rank. He had been promoted to Captain just a week ago and still was not used to hearing it. 

“Ah, tis a pleasure to meet you Captain.” The four exchanged pleasantries, then Master Rioux asked “So, Gabriel, Captain de Borel, what brings you to my humble shop?” 

“Aymeric is looking for a name day gift for his mother. I thought you might have something to suit.” Gabriel explained.

“You’re more than welcome to look around Captain, but perhaps if you tell me a little about your mother, I might be able to suggest something.” Madam Rioux smiled warmly at Aymeric. 

As Gabriel and the owner of the shop talked, Aymeric told Madam Rioux about his mother. “She is an amazing woman. She is a gifted musician, incredibly intelligent and she also has a fascination with flowers, particularly Halone’s Fury roses.”  


Madam Rioux pondered for a moment. “I may have something that will interest you.” She walked a few paces away and returned with a tray. On it were several brooches. She picked up one and handed it to Aymeric. It was an almost perfect replica of a Halone’s Fury Rose, worked in a strange substance Aymeric had never seen before.

“Its cloisonné. The petals are an enamel surrounded by mithril wire. The little structures inside the flower are made with diamond chips from stones we have cut. Cloisonné comes from Othard. Master Rioux saw a piece in an antique shop in Ul’Dah and decided he wanted to try his hand at it. "

Aymeric held it up in the light. The pattern in the enamel suggested the veining of the petals. The leaves were variegated. “This is exquisite. While I am sure it is far more than I can spend at this time, dare I ask?”

Madam Rioux chuckled warmly “This is the second piece we’ve produced. Its far from perfect, and since this style of jewelry is new to Ishgard, there is little demand. But, when people see your mother wearing it, I am sure we plenty of commissions. So, I will price it at the cost of the materials.”

The price she quoted was a bit more than Aymeric’s mind had budgeted, but for once, he let his heart override his plans. “She’s my maman and I know she would love it!”

Once the transaction was completed, Aymeric tucked the small box in the secure pocket on the inside of his chainmail tunic. The two men walked out into the early dusk that was brought about as the sun moved behind the tall walls of the buildings that made up the Crozier. Aymeric deftly led them down a darkened passageway.

The two men continued talking, neither one particularly paying attention to their surroundings. As they were about to step out of the passage, a dark figure dropped from the ledge high above the opening.

Aymeric drew his sword and Gabriel threw his coin purse and prepared to run. A hand reached out and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in. “Its not yer money I’m wanting. Its you, my little nightingale.” And the leather clad body pressed up against his back and the arms wrapped around his shoulders. “Shall we dance to the tune you will sing?” 

Another figure had stepped out of the shadows and engaged Aymeric in a fight. Gabriel swallowed deeply. He could feel the tingling in his arse that signaled the coming vomit, and his voice choked in his throat. He felt a tongue lick down his neck. He saw the other assailant take Aymeric down to the ground. 

Suddenly, he was engulfed in a haze of red. He pushed his rising gorge down. His eyes grew focused, and every detail seemed sharper. He thought to himself “Not today. Not Aymeric and NOT ME!”

The singer raised his heeled foot and stomped on the instep of his captor’s foot. He raised his foot and raked his heel down a shin that was trying to push between his legs. He then drove his elbow into the side of the man behind him. As the taller man cursed and bent over, Gabriel grabbed the other man’s wrists and pulled down hard.

He was free in a flash, spun around, and placed a well-aimed kick at the assailant’s crotch. When the taller man bent over double, he pulled out his dagger and made for the man’s eyes.

A warm hand closed over his wrist and a velvet voice spoke “Well done my friend.” Gabriel looked towards the restraining hand, his eyes wild and his breaths coming in heavy pants to see Aymeric smiling at him. Aymeric’s opponent took off his hat and mask and revealed the laughing eyes of Haurchefant Greystone. 

Haurchefant grinned and gestured to the writhing man on the ground. “I told Estinien he should have worn his armor! He owes you, me and Aymeric a drink. He said you wouldn’t be able pass this little test.” Haurchefant clapped the singer on the shoulder. Gabriel looked around and calmly walked over to a potted plant and finally vomited.

Later, at Borel House, the four men shared a meal and wine. Haurchefant raised his glass. “Here’s to Gabriel Victoriene, the man who nearly unmanned the mighty dragoon, Estinien Wyrmblood!”

Estinien growled “Shut your pie hole, Haurchefant. Its not your balls he tried to break.”

Gabriel laughed and said, “It takes a lot more than a kick in the balls to break them.”

The four men and Handeloup had formed a deepening friendship. The three knights felt Gabriel was courageous and admired his desire to defend himself. They all had committed to helping Gabriel and the rest of the Castrati, be it with training or informal guard duty, the later which they kept to themselves. Estinien had taken to haunting the ledges of the Vault like a vengeful gargoyle.

Haurchefant poured another round of wine. When he got to his glass, the bottle was empty. Haurchefant pouted up at Aymeric who said “All right. I’ll get more wine, but you all are staying the night.” Their host left the small sitting room where they were enjoying their evening to ask that three guest rooms be set up and a few more bottles of wine be delivered.

As he walked back, Aymeric heard Haurchefant say “I’ve heard you say that ‘If you give your balls in Halone’s service, she gives back in other areas’. Is that why your voice is so high?”

Coming from another man, Haurchefants question would have driven Gabriel to leave the gathering or make more jokes. But Gabriel looked at Haurchefant and saw nothing but respect and an honest question on his face. He looked at Estinien and saw a guarded look but could see the respect that he had earned earlier in the evening. And, finally at Aymeric, the man who had become his truest friend, teacher, and student. The fire was warm, and the wine, warmer, so Gabriel decided to take a chance and reach out to the three men who he was learning to trust.

“Aye, it is. It is also why I am so lanky and barrel chested. While some parts of my body moved towards manhood, other parts…well they did not. In normal men, the bones, ligaments, and tendons harden and strengthen. The body grows in proportion to itself. When a man is castrated, those parts of his body never harden. This allows the bones in our chests to be stretched as we learn our breathing exercises. That is what gives us our phenomenal breath control. One of the other areas to be affected is our voice box. In a young boy, the larynx is small and the vocal cords are flexible. As we train, that opening remains small and very flexible. We learn how to manipulate the air coming through our vocal cords so that we can produce those otherworldly notes and difficult musical passages we’re so famous for.”

Estinien, always blunt and to the point asked, “Did it hurt much?”

Aymeric said “Gabriel, you don’t have to tell us anymore.”

Gabriel patted Aymeric on the knee and said “Its all right. I’m among friends, and the more I get to know you” and he looked at Aymeric “the more I think you all may be the ones to do something about our plight. So, I’ll tell you the story of the Castrati.”

“We call them “the Castrati Squad”. It is a group of priests and Heavens Ward who go out periodically when a new Castrati is needed and find young boys who have the proper voices. They look for those who are incredibly young so that the hormones have not had a chance to start the physical changes. When they find a suitable boy, they pay his father a significant sum of money, and a yearly stipend arrives. Its one of the things the Archbishops have insisted upon.”

He took another sip of wine. “When they have enough boys, they bring them to The Holy Vault where a specially trained chirugeon performs the castration. The job is passed down from father to son, so the secrets stay with one family that is easily controlled. We are given a drug to make us compliant, then they cut the skin and snip the vessels that connect the balls to the cock. They used to remove the entire ball sack, but that lead to too many deaths.”

The three listening men could not help but wince. Aymeric poured another round of wine and passed a tray of sandwiches Mrs. Cardwell had sent with the wine.

Gabriel continued “Without that connection to the body, the balls shrink and shrivel up. Most of us lose any interest in sex and we certainly cannot reproduce. That is one of the reasons we tend to be more insular. We find love amongst ourselves. But, with the limit of eight Castrati at anyone time in the Choeur de L’Archeveque, our options are rather limited. “

“When I was taken, I was with 20 other young boys. Out of those 20, I am the only one who survived. Many of us do not survive the surgery if the dose of opium is too strong. Some of us are addicted to the drug at the first use. They are cast out of the Choeur and forced to live on their own. Still others fall prey to depression and isolation. They tend to be the ones who throw themselves off the Castratis Ledge.”

Aymeric murmured “The Castratis Ledge?”

“The back of the Holy Vault complex backs up to the very edge of the mountain that holds Ishgard. The Castrati quarters are on that side of the complex. There is a ledge under the windows of our apartments. It is quite simple to figure out how to open the window, climb out on the ledge and throw oneself off. The current Eight have vowed to stay off the ledge as long as possible so we can keep the castration squad from going out in search of young, innocent boys.”

“Another risk we face is the ravages time imposes on our voices. Once that is gone, we are replaced. We are given a stipend and allowed to live in the Holy Vault until we die. I figure I have about 5-10 years left. So, I have started composing. I’m hopeful I will be able to find a position as a director or composer when this happens to me, and I can leave the Vault.”

Handeloup asked “And, I imagine you have to put up with a great deal of torment and ridicule?”

“Yes, and that’s why I wanted to learn to defend myself. The verbal taunts, well, I have learned to ignore them. Simple minds do simple things. But I don’t like the atmosphere the Holy Vault is taking on.” Gabriel looked as if he were about to say far too much.

Aymeric spoke “Gabriel, you can speak freely in this house. Our staff is a generational one and are loyal to the de Borels. As far as Garlean listening devices, well the de Borel name isn’t significant enough to warrant one.”

Gabriel said “Thank you. The Holy Vault has been recruiting more ruthless men to become priests, deacons. other members of the clergy and Vault Guards. Men like Charibert and Zephirin. While they are not overtly cruel, when they take it into their minds, the younger members of the Holy Vault can be quite inventive in their methods of torture. Those with a true calling and sense of justice are retiring or being sent as priests to small hamlets or as missionaries, I hope."

Gabriel looked down at his wine glass. "Aymeric, I am sorry, but it started when your father was named Bishop. He began consolidating his power base shortly after you were born. When my peers reached an age where reason could be assumed, the retiring Castrati told us about the changes they were seeing. They hoped that our group would be able to monitor the changing climate and political ideology and find some way we could act on it and someone we could trust. “

Aymeric asked “So, am I the one you chose because of my connections to my sire?”

“No, you silly man" Gabriel teased. "I needed to learn how to defend myself. I have had a broken leg and broken fingers. Its only a matter of time before I get a broken rib or nose, and those would most likely be fatal to my career.” Gabriel said with more than a touch of his trademark sarcasm. Gabriel had become one of the few people who could keep Aymeric from disproportionately attributing things that happened to him to his biological father. 

He continued, in a more serious voice. “You, and your friends were chosen because of who you are, inside. One of the old Castrati serves in the Temple Knights as a scribe. He was able to get me information on you, as well as pick you out early in your career before I was even brought into this secret. You engender a fierce loyalty and those you choose to be your friends are just as noble and upstanding as you.”

Estinien looked at Handeloup and snorted.

“None of us know if we will ever be able to do anything about the practice of castration for arts sake, or about the increasing decline of the clergy, but we have to plant the seeds. If its not you, we can only hope that you can plant seeds of change as well.”

The men sat in silent contemplation until Haurchefant said “Well, if this conversation hasn’t been a kick in the balls.”

As the others started to laugh, he poured more wine and Estinien pulled out a deck of cards. “Five Card Stud?”

Haurchefant looked around the room and pointed to himself “Well, at least one stud is here.”

Much later, Lord and Lady de Borel arrived home from dinner with Count Edmond Fortemps and his wife. They were met with the sound of drunken laughter. Cardwell met them and said “Good evening My Lord, My Lady. Lord Aymeric has brought a few friends round, apparently to celebrate Master Gabriel’s ability to …ahem…. give Ser Estinien a ‘chocobo kick in the balls’”.

Lord de Borel winced in sympathy “Well, at least they have the good sense to stay here.”

“Aye, Lord Aymeric has requested three guest rooms, and they have eaten dinner and are working on sandwiches. Mrs. Cardwell is brewing some of her famous morning-after brew.” Cardwell bowed and departed.

Lord de Borel smiled in the direction of the small parlor. Lady de Borel gave him a playful swat on the arm and said “Please, don’t do anything to encourage them!”

“Ah my love, they are young and deserve to enjoy themselves. And Halone knows, after the news we received this evening about Aymeric’s impending appointment as the Military Attaché to the Ishgardian Embassy in Ul’Dah, they won’t have many more evenings like this.”

Lady Sophia lay her head on her husband’s shoulder “Aye. It will be lonely around here without him. But, given the rise of Thordan VII, its for the best that he is out of sight for a while.”


	4. Vox Dominic, Vox Voluntaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it becomes far too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: After I posted Chapter 3, Chapter 4 screamed to come out. This is a side chapter and is not essential to read. Please, read at your own risk.

_Dear Brothers_

_Please know I tried to hold out as long as I could. Charibert, he is too cruel, too rough and its too painful to bear any longer. He will never leave me alone._

_Know that I love you all and I wish it could be different._

_Dominic_

The young man dressed in his finest clothing. He took the bottle of opium that he had stolen from the infirmary and drank it down. While he was still capable, he opened his window, climbed out and sat on the ledge with his feet dangling over the side. He watched the snow whip around the buildings of the vault. 

“Its so peaceful” he thought as he became drowsy. 

Suddenly, his eye caught a figure jumping from rooftop to spire to battlement. “Its Estinien. He…no…he cannot …. he can’t have seen ….”. Through his increasing drowsiness, Dominic realized that Estinien had, indeed seen him sitting on the ledge and was rushing to his side as quickly as he could. 

Just as the Dragoon reached the far end of the ledge, Dominic looked him in the eye and mouthed “I’m sorry” and leaned over the ledge just far enough that his opium laced body could not compensate, could not counterbalance.

His last thought was “So, this is what it feels like to fly through the sky like a Dragoon.”

Estinien followed the doomed singer to the ground. He landed in a crouch, surrounded by singers who had any chance of normal development cut away. As he rose, he saw the freshly broken body of Dominic. He walked the short distance and tenderly turned the man over to look in his face. 

His name was Dominic Bale, cousin of his mentor, Alberic. Dominic was one of the few children Estinien was unable to shepherd out of Ferndale.

Estinien howled his own impotent rage at the heavens.


	5. Vox Sophia, Vox Maman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all those who cannot be with the ones they love at this special time of the year. The music for this one is "In the Bleak Midwinter" and _"O Magnum Mysterium"_.

Sophia de Borel was in the large sitting room where her grand piano was kept. She played some soft Starlight songs. Her right foot worked the damper pedal, creating a long, drawn out texture to her music. The thump of the damper releasing also provided a soft counterpoint to her music. The tunes she chose were wistful and spoke of the barrenness of winter. She missed the warmth, but knew it would return in a few months. It was a small price to pay for the beauty and pleasure the bulbs she planted would bring after they had over-wintered. 

She had debated on having any Starlight decorations since Aymeric was away, but she knew he would be disappointed if she did not decorate Borel House. As she played, she gazed on the tree, with the shimmering candles. “I will miss him this year” she thought. “Ul’ Dah is so far away and so hot. It probably won’t feel like Starlight for him.” 

Earlier in the month, she had packed up presents, some cookies from their cook, and a few decorations he especially loved. These were shipped down with the latest diplomatic pack. Aymeric had sent back his gifts to his family and friends. Lady Sophia had set them around the tree to be opened the morning of the Starlight Fest.

As she concluded her latest piece, Cardwell cleared his throat “My Lady, Gabriel Victoriene is here to see you.” 

Sophia turned around on the bench and smiled warmly at the singer. “Gabriel, how lovely to see you!” And as she stood up, Gabriel came to her, took her hand, and kissed it lightly. She gave him a mock-scolding look “Now Gabriel, we’ve talked about this….you need to give me a hug!”

Gabriel gave her a warm smile and did as he was bid. They, along with Lord Alexandre, missed Aymeric terribly and had found comfort in visiting with each other. 

“Lady Sophia, I hope this isn’t an inconvenient time, but I wanted to extend an invitation to you and Lord Alexandre.”

Sophia motioned him to the settee and the two sat. Cardwell brought tea and after Sophia poured, Gabriel continued. “The _Choeur de L’Archeveque_ gives a concert during the Starlight Season and I would like you and Lord Alexandre to be my guest.”

Sophia looked at Gabriel questioningly.

“Oh, don’t worry, Thordan won’t be there. He will be at one of the High Houses who are trying to curry favor with him. This is a concert we give for our friends, those that support us and any family we can gather. You and Lord Alexandre have become like family to me, and it would be my honor if you would attend.”

Sophia smiled brightly. “Well, it would be our honor to attend!”

“Very good! I will send ‘round details.” 

The two talked a bit longer until one of the inevitable silences occurred. In the silence, Gabriel sighed deeply. 

Sophia looked at him with the shimmer of tears in her eyes. “I know. I miss him too.” 

Gabriel felt the tears he had been holding back for the last 6 months start to fall. Sophia looked at him softly and crooned “Come here, love, come here” and she put her arms around the man she had learned to love. 

Her compassion and concern broke through the barriers Gabriel had erected. His tears turned into crying. He cried for all the losses he had experienced, the pain of his attacks, the shame he felt, the loneliness, and for how much he missed Aymeric. Sophia gently rocked him and stroked his hair and back.

“There, there my little love. This has been a long time coming. You cry yourself out. There, there….”. She continued to croon soft words of comfort and acceptance. She shed her own tears as well. 

Eventually, Gabriel had cried himself out. “My Lady, I deeply apologize. I should not have gotten so emotional.”

Sophia looked at him “Nonsense Gabriel. You, along with the rest of Aymeric’s close friends, are like sons to me. You all need to have a mother to hug and love. I am privileged to be that person for you in some small way. And, I feel a little less lonely with you here.”

Gabriel looked at her, sniffing slightly. “Its more than a small way. Thank you. I did not realize how much I had bottled up inside.”

**A Week Later, on Starlight Eve**

The de Borels, along with the de Fortemps and de Haillenartes, attended the concert. It was a warm, intimate evening filled with special holiday songs, both religious and secular. The _Choeur_ also had those in attendance sing along. The highlight of the evening was when the _Choeur_ sang one of the most majestic songs of the season, but instead of using words, they “meow”ed to the music. 

While Sophia had thoroughly enjoyed the evening, she still felt very melancholy. Tonight, she missed Aymeric more than ever. Lord de Borel had invited the two families and entire _Choeur_ over for a light buffet supper. Sophia put on a brave front and was the perfect hostess. When the party had served themselves, Haurchefant gave a perplexed look, touched the linkpearl he wore as the Second in Command of Camp Dragonhead. He spoke a couple of words and then handed the linkpearl to Sophia. 

“Lady Sophia, I think you need to take this one.” Haurchefant helped her position it so she could hear. “Just speak normally.”

“Hel..hello?” She spoke tentatively.

“ _Maman_! Happy Starlight!”

“Aymeric! Son! Its so good to hear you! How are you?” Haurchefant pulled her chair out and guided her out of the dining room. Those in the room could hear her delighted voice, if not the conversation. 

After a short time, Aymeric said “ _Maman_ , I have to go. I only have a very few minutes. I sent one final Starlight gift for you. I had it delivered to the Glass House. Its alive, so you might need to go out and make sure it survived the trip and the cold.”

Sophia did not notice that Handeloup and Gabriel were lurking just behind her. “Now, son, I have a house full of company. I’ll get out there as soon as they leave.”

“ _Maman_ don’t wait _too_ long. I love you! Give my love to _Papa_.” And he severed the connection.

Sophia turned to walk back into the dining room. She had a huge smile on her face. Haurchefant and Gabriel intercepted her. “Now, Lady Sophia, you know how Aymeric is about his surprises. You better go out and see what he sent. It could be one of those Koala Bears. You wouldn’t want the creature to eat your plants!” Haurchefant teased.

Gabriel handed her a warm wrap and the two men walked her out to the Glass House. She saw a few dim lights on. “I could have sworn that I turned all the lights out, except for the night light.” She opened the door. She looked at her escorts. “Now, where is my present?” She laughed and exclaimed “I hope that Koala Bear doesn’t jump out and bite me!” 

“Well _Maman_ ; I hope you aren’t disappointed that its not a Koala Bear!” A distinct, velvety voice said happily. A fourth person stepped out of the shadows cast by the larger plants.

Sophia turned around and gasped “Aymeric! How…When…..”.

Aymeric picked up his mother in a bear hug. “I’m here for seven days! The ambassador gave me leave to come home for Starlight.”

Gabriel and Haurchefant walked back into the house to let Lord de Borel know that the surprise had worked better than anticipated. Shortly, Aymeric and Lady Sophia followed. They joined the party; a hearty plate of holiday food was set in front of Aymeric. 

Lady Sophia’s seat was directly across from Aymeric’s. She took a few bites of her food but could not help but smile at her only son. She thought “There’s something different about him, something mature, or….”

“Aymeric Chandler de Borel! What have you done to your EAR?” His mother glared at him as he suddenly looked like her little boy with his hand in the cookie jar. She stood up and walked around to her son and touched the dangling blue gem in his ear. “At least you picked something that goes with your eyes.”


	6. Vox Perfidiae, Vox Ludo Latrunculorum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozart, what can I say? This worthy composer will figure heavily in the Vox Lux, Vox Temebrae saga going forward.

**Saint Sylvetrel Chapel, The Vault**

The night was bitter cold, as only a Coerthian night in the dead of winter could be. The warmth that the Starlight Festivities lent to the frosty air were long past and spring was but a feeble promise. The Monks had just completed chanting _Complines_ as Gabriel entered the small organ stall off to the side of the altar. It was a spot that afforded some protection from the cold, as there was a tiny furnace that burned continuously to keep the oil in the organ from thickening too much in the winter. It also provided him something even more precious, peace and quiet. The apartments of the _Choeur_ were noisy with practice, visits and snoring that could shake the foundation of The Holy See. The singer had spent considerable time composing recently and had an inkling of an idea that would not leave his mind, much like a worm burrowing into a ripe piece of fruit.

Gabriel had seven hours before _Matins_ would be chanted, so he allowed himself to get lost in music in his head; the lovely prayers just asking to be set to the right music. Even thoughts of Aymeric, enjoying the warmth of Ul’dah could not distract him this evening. 

_Lacrimosa dies ila  
Qua resurget ex favilla_

Gabriel thought to himself “Full of tears will be that day when from the ashes shall arise…hmmmmmm this needs to be part of a Requiem Mass.” He set his quill to the thick staff paper and begin to compose a melody around those words. “It needs to be something soaring and sweeping, stepping up to a crescendo…” The scratching of his quill kept time with the melody in his head. So deep was he in his music that he failed to notice the heavily booted footsteps that were coming down the hall until they were about to enter the chapel. 

He knew that the Vault Guard most likely would not come into this particular chapel, however, out of a sense of preservation, he ducked down below the stall walls and hid. His instincts served him well, as the heavy boots stopped three fulms from his hiding spot. He could see the dark metal glinting off the toes and heels, a wordless threat. But the next sound scared him even more.

A soft _click, click, click_ accompanied the footfalls encased in soft leather, worked by the finest craftsmen. The last _click_ stopped less than two fulms from him. In the soft glow of the candles, he could see the white slipper that Archbishop Thordan VII wore inside the Vault Complex. Breathlessly, Gabriel noticed a mirror that was used by the organist to watch the mass to gauge when to start playing. In the mirror he saw Thordan talking to a figure cloaked in a black, hooded cape, a red beak-like mask covering his face. He could feel the atavistic fear clench at his gut, and his armpits and groin were growing damp with sweat. 

“Your Eminence,” the cloaked figure began, “the Ambassador to Ul’dah is dead. The slow acting poison we have been administering finally took effect.”

“Very good. We must name a successor quickly” Thordan said with some animation in his voice. “And, the evidence has been placed at the feet of the Child Sultana’s Syndicate?”

“Aye, and none of it implicates Ishgard, or our interests.” The cloaked figure paused “And, Aymeric de Borel? Should we eliminate him as well?”

“No, not at this time. We shall give him enough rope to either hang himself or pull himself up to Our side. He could be of use, should he prove loyal. I trust the Garlean wench is keeping an eye on the situation?”

“Aye Your Eminence, she is. She only reports as issues develop. We shall continue to monitor the situation.”

“Very good. Now, leave Us. We do not want to chance having anyone stumble upon us.” Gabriel heard the footsteps take off in different directions, the _click, click, click_ of the jeweled crozier tip marking time on the stone floor. As the Archbishop exited the chapel, Gabriel saw a red glow on the face of the cloaked figure and a mask made of light covered the face. Then, he felt the hairs on his arms and neck rise as a purple mist swirled into view of the mirror. As it grew, Gabriel felt his fear swell and almost overwhelm him, but he held firm until it faded.

When Gabriel was sure he was alone, he placed the linkpearl Aymeric had given him into his ear and thumbed it on. When he secured a connection, he said only “Meet me at the park.”

**The Seat of the Lord Commander**

Lord Commander Bartholome Frossard was a muscular, bull-like Elezen. He was a powerful hand-to-hand combatant; many of the Temple Knights swore he had a Roegadyn somewhere in his family tree. While he was capable of exercising command by the sheer force of his personality and body, he was gifted with strategic brilliance. He was also able to see the strengths and weakness in his troops. While actively seeking to capitalize on strengths, he also placed his troops in situations to shore up their weaknesses. He genuinely cared about his troops but tolerated no nonsense or frivolous behavior. The one person he was not able to fully put his finger on was Estinien Wyrmblood, the new Azure Dragoon, the very same figure who stood in front of him, with an obviously disturbed civilian alongside of him.

“So, Commander Estinien, what is so urgent you have to summon me from my ale and the warm thighs of my lady-bird?” The Lord Commander sat back in his chair; arms crossed in front of him. Commander de Diambaux stood behind and to the right the Lord Commander, giving lie to the claims of being interrupted at his leisure. 

Gabriel swallowed and looked at Handeloup, who gave him a nod and a faint smile. “Lord Commander, I bring some serious and bad news….”

After Gabriel had finished relating what he witnessed, the Lord Commander exploded “Halone’s Bloody TITS! Assassinated, you say? Damn me! Handeloup, brief me on the situation in Ul’Dah.”

“Ser, Ul’Dah has been stable for the last six months since Captain de Borel assumed command of our garrison at the embassy. He has been able to establish a healthy relationship with the Alliance forces stationed in Ul’Dah, has become a friend of Raubahn Aldynn, and his service as military attaché has been exemplary. The Ambassador’s health was not the best, but by no means concerning. He was allowing Captain de Borel to assume more duties, as part of his continued training as a diplomat. Our relations with all the Alliance Members are strong, but they are pushing for a greater involvement from Ishgard.” 

Commander Handeloup looked at his Commanding Officer who nodded “Captain de Borel is aware of the Garlean spy, who goes by the name of Lucia Julius. She has not sent any communications out of Ul’Dah in four months. Castrum Novum continues to show increasing activity, but we haven’t been able to get any intelligence on why.”

“The chief concern of the Alliance will be the continued flow of wood, metal and technological products from Ishgard, primarily our Airships. The Ambassador was in the process of completing negotiations that would lead to the release of the _Teutates_ to Ul’dah. She is a small Airship designed for passenger and small troop transport. Not one of our best or most powerful, but it was to be a show of good faith and mutual cooperation. Lord Stephanivien de Haillenarte was to travel to Ul’dah on the ship for her change in ownership in a month.”

The Lord Commander spat out another curse “SEVEN HELLS TAKE THAL’S HAIRY BOLLOCKS! Between those damned Astrologens and their bloody moon moving strangely, the Garleans moving at all, and now Thordan starting to act a fool, I’m going to get a bleeding ulcer.” The military leader of Ishgard went to his window to look out at the blowing snow. 

After a moment he turned back to the three men in the room. “And we can’t get solid intelligence to Borel, can we? We still don’t have those damned codes created.”

Handeloup shook his head “No Ser. The Garleans, the Syndicate, and the Heavens Ward seems to keep breaking them and acting on the false intelligence we send through our agents in the Alliance states. We’ve sent nothing crucial, but until we have a code we can be reasonably sure they can’t break, we can’t risk any communications we don’t want to reach Thordan or any of the others who could use it against The Congregation.”

Estinien was pacing around the room like a caged dragon. “So, Aymeric is a sitting duck? We can’t let him know that his father is behind this? Thal’s gilded balls!” 

The Lord Commander flicked his right thumb out of the fist he had hidden under his left arm. “Thordan” he said to himself “what game are you playing and what is your next move?”

**The Audience Chamber of Thordan VII, The Vault**

The Lord Commander, along with his First and Second Commanders answered the summons received early that morning. They entered the Vault and were quickly shown to the audience chamber. There, he greeted the Heads of the Four High Houses. By their questions, Lord Commander Frossard quickly ascertained that word of the Ambassadors death had not been released yet. “And so, the game begins. What pieces is Thordan going to play and how do we keep our own in play” thought the Lord Commander. He caught a movement in the Gallery and saw Gabriel Victoriene lurking in the shadows. “Very peculiar….very peculiar, indeed.”

The main door to the Audience Chamber opened. He turned around to see who the new arrivals were. Suddenly, his mouth went dry. He knew then, with certainly, which chess piece Thornden was going to play.

Viscount and Viscountess de Borel were shown into the Audience Chamber.


	7. Vox Sollemnitas, Vox Mortis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journeys begun and ended.

**The _Tuetates_ , Traveling to Ul’dah**

As the fresh, warm breeze ruffled through her silver hair, Sophia de Borel was still stunned that she was on an Airship, heading to Ul’dah. Her party was two days into a three-day trip. She was mesmerized by the changing landscape. It was the first time she had been out of Ishgard, and she could not get enough of the changing vistas. And the stars! She thought she could lay on the deck forever and never get enough of the stars. Never had she seen the Heavens Walk so clearly. She enjoyed watching the _Soleil_ sailing beside the _Teutates_. She was amazed at the technology that had gone into creating these two craft. Her only regret was that Alexandre de Borel was not feeling well enough to enjoy it with her.

She leaned against the bow railing and thought back over the events of the last four days.

**Audience Chamber, The Vault**

The Counts de Fortemps and de Haillenarte were shocked to see Lord and Lady de Borel in the Audience Chamber. They, along with the Lord Commander, quickly greeted the couple who were clearly uncomfortable. While they were aware of who Aymeric’s father was when they adopted him, they were never comfortable with his morals and his rise to power. Not to mention, the absolute indifference he showed towards Aymeric. Neither one was upset that Thordan was not involved in their boy’s life, but a nod every now and then, or a note of congratulations would have gone a long way towards reassuring the child that he was not a problem.

Lord Alexander de Borel asked the two Heads of the High Houses if they knew what was going on. Before they could answer, the _click, click, click_ of the metal tip of the crozier named _The Frozen Tear_ hitting the floor heralded the arrival of Archbishop Thordan VII before he was announced. 

He nodded to the assembled guests and said “We shall be releasing this news shortly. Our Ambassador to Ul’dah has died.” He waited for the murmurs to die down, then continued “We shall be announcing that Aymeric de Borel has been chosen to be Our next ambassador.”

“That old FOX! Now Borel really is a sitting duck. We have GOT to get a way to communicate with him up and running.” the Lord Commander thought in the space between the Archbishops first pronouncement and his next.

“Additionally,” and the Prelate looked at the Lord Commander “He shall receive a promotion that is commensurate with his new position. We trust you will see to it, Lord Commander.” It was a statement of fact and not a question.

The Lord Commander bowed and said “Yes, Your Eminence.” Lord Commander stole a glance at the two former knights, now Vault Guards protecting the Archbishop. Zephirin and Charibert looked like they had swallowed porpentines at these announcements.

“Very good. Now, those of you gathered here will accompany Us to Ul’dah for the Memorial Service and to witness Ambassador de Borel present his credentials to Sultana Nanamo Ul Namo.”

And with that, the Archbishop left the same way he came in; silently, save for the sound of his crozier hitting the stone floor.

One day later, Sophia and Alexandre de Borel were on the _Teutates_ , bound for Ul’dah.

 **The _Tuetates_**

As she stood on the bow of the Airship, she was joined by Gabriel Victoriene. She smiled warmly at the young man she now considered a friend as well as a son.

“Lady Sophia, the fresh breeze agrees with you.” Gabriel said as he gave her the hug she preferred.

“Gabriel, you are flirting with an old lady!” Sophia grinned, “But, keep it up! I enjoy it far too much to ask you to stop.”

After the two had chatted for a moment, Sophia said softly “I’m glad you are coming to sing for the Memorial Service. With Alexandre in failing health, I and glad to have someone I can trust with me.”

“My lady, if I may be so bold, why did Lord Alexandre come on this trip?”

Sophia smiled “Alexandre says he wouldn’t miss Aymeric’s investiture and promotion for anything. He even brought _Naegling_ with us so he could give it to Aymeric. He is so enormously proud of our son.” She took a deep breath and continued “But with that little event where Archbishop Thordan ‘announced’ his plans for Aymeric, well, he made it very clear that neither Alexandre nor I could avoid this trip.”

Gabriel made a soft “Ssshhhh…. even the air has ears in the company of His Holiness. But, here, we are relatively safe here on the bow. Lady Sophia, regardless of what happens in the coming days, please, know that I will always be your true and faithful friend.”

Sophia smiled softly and said, “I know.” She tucked her arm into Gabriel’s and the two watched the scenery pass them by.

**Airship Landing, The Chamber of Rule, Ul’dah**

The Honor Guard snapped to attention as the _Teutates_ docked to let her passengers off. The de Borels, the _Choeur de L’Archeveque_ and the families of the Four High Houses were politely, but hurriedly escorted off the Airship. Aymeric was at the head of the Ishgardian Forces. Just before the smaller Airship made way for the larger dreadnaught _Soliel_ , Aymeric allowed a tiny smile to mar his military bearing. Although it was a solemn event, he was incredibly happy to see his parents and his friends. His nascent smile died when he heard the labored breathing of his father. 

As the gangplank was lowered, Aymeric took his position along with Sultana Nanamo Ul Namo who was perched on the uplifted arm of her most trusted advisor, Raubahn Aldynn, along with other nobility and members of the Syndicate. At an unseen signal, a shrill bosuns whistle sounded. While technically not a naval force, the Airships of Ishgard observed maritime traditions, and the Archbishop was piped ashore. 

Nanamo had ordered full State Honors for the Archbishop. A band of pipes, drums and unusual instruments played a tune as the retinue made their way off the airship. Nanamo was the first to greet the Counts de Fortemps, Haillenarte, Dzemael and Durendaire. When Edmonton de Fortemps shook Aymeric’s hand, he gave him a meaningful look and said, “I look forward to seeing you soon.” 

Aymeric nodded and said “I hope you will find your accommodations satisfactory. The Sultana has had members of the Immortal Flames assigned to assist you during your stay.” 

Archbishop Thordan was the last to disembark. He was preceded by the members of the Heavens Ward and the Vault Guards who had been chosen to accompany him. “He has a larger retinue than the Sultana” Aymeric though briefly. He greeted the Archbishop with a bow and kiss in his ring. “Your Eminence, welcome to Ul’dah.”

The older man looked into the eyes that mirrored his own and said “Thank you, my son. You have made Us proud and We look forward to meeting with you soon.” After giving Aymeric a blessing, the prelate followed his escort to the chambers that had been assigned to him in the State Apartments in the Chamber of Rule. 

With the dockside formalities completed, Aymeric dismissed his troops and went over to his mother and father. “ _Maman, Papa_ , it’s so good to see you. While I am full glad you are here, I am a bit surprised that the Archbishop included you both in the party for the Memorial Service for the Archbishop.” He noticed that his father was breathing heavily, with his lips pursed. Lord Alexandre’s color was also not good. 

Lady Sophia kissed Aymeric on both his cheeks and his father hugged him tightly. To him, they both felt stiff and extremely uncomfortable. When he noticed his mother looking over his shoulder, he followed her gaze and saw Zephirin and Charibert watching the trio closely. He turned back and gave them both a reassuring smile. “I know you will enjoy the quarters that Ul’dah had prepared for you. The Sultana specifically picked them out for you. I hate to leave you, _maman, papa_ , but I will see you both at dinner this evening. “ 

He embraced his father, then his mother. He allowed himself the luxury of pressing his cheek against hers, in a show of love. No one heard him mummer “I’ll send a chirugeon to your quarters immediately.”

Sophia patted his cheek. Her smile was warm but strained. The two went off with their escort.

He noticed Gabriel but couldn’t get his attention discretely. Aymeric, keeping his political smile on his face sighed inwardly “I’m glad I had the foresight to ask Rhauban to provide the _Choeur_ with guards, and to have some of his more adventurous troops take the Vault Guard and Heavens Ward out to some of the pleasure houses on a regular basis.” While prostitutes and courtesans were not unheard of in Ishgard, in Ul’dah, the pleasure houses were legendary. One could procure all manner of services. “Hopefully, Zephirin and Charibert will be too engaged in legal debauchery to harass the _Choeur.”_

The last person to come up to Aymeric was the Lord Commander of the Temple Knights. “Captain de Borel! A right good job you are doing here! I was right to encourage this posting for you.”

“Thank you, Lord Commander Frossard.” Aymeric gave his commanding officer a sharp salute.

“I trust you will be ready to spar with me this evening after you have dinner with your parents. I’ve been sitting on that damned airship for far too long; I need to move and get used to this heat!”. The Lord Commander held out his hand and when Aymeric took it, gave the younger man’s hand a series of squeezes that indicated that he wanted to talk, and in private.

“Very good Lord Commander. I will make arrangements with General Aldynn.” The two exchanged salutes.

**One Hour Before Sunset, The Immortal Flames Training Field**

“He’s going to do WHAT?” Aymeric exclaimed as the two officers exchanged sword blows. The Lord Commander was physically stronger than Aymeric, but the younger man was faster and nimbler. The two exchanged more blows, then the Lord Commander landed a blow that drove Aymeric to his knees.

As the Lord Commander helped Aymeric up, he said “Aye, you’re to be the new Ambassador and promoted to Commander.”

General Aldynn walked over to the two men and said, “Lord Commander, Captain, that was a marvelous display, but perhaps you would allow my men and me to demonstrate some of our skills?” The Bull of Ala Mhigo gestured to a waiting water barrel and hay bales. The two men walked over and got somewhat comfortable and started to watch the match.

The Lord Commander looked firmly at Aymeric. “The promotion is well-deserved, and you would have received it during the next round of promotions. But the Ambassador role, Aymeric, I know you can do it and it is also deserved, but something is not right about this entire mess. It smells worse than a whore on a Sunday Morning.”

Aymeric chuckled wryly “I appreciate you telling me. I will definitely be surprised when its announced, but I do appreciate having advanced notice. “

“Speaking of advanced notice, you, Gabriel Victoriene, and myself need about a candle mark together as quickly as possible. Can this be arranged?” The Lord Commander asked, clapping at the carefully designed show that Raubahn had arranged so the two could talk.

“It can. It is not widely known, but the Syndicate has invited the Archbishop and the Heavens Ward to a dinner this evening. It will be held in the private rooms of the Golden Saucer. I imagine they will not be rising much before the service tomorrow afternoon. The _Choeur_ are being housed away from the Chamber of Rule. With your permission, meet me back here at sunrise. I will have traveling garb delivered to your quarters. Wear your uniform and please bring the pack, Ser. We will ride out to Black Brush station, change into traveling gear, and take the Aether Crystal back here. We can then, hopefully, enter the lodgings of the Choeur unnoticed. I’ll have a message delivered to Gabriel.”

“Good. I will see you at sunrise then.” The two men exchanged their salutes and parted ways.

**The Next Morning, Central Thanalan, The Road to Black Brush Station**

The Lord Commander and Aymeric set a brisk pace to Black Brush Station on chocobos well-conditioned to endure the desert heat. The sun had barely started to paint the arid sky with streaks of pink and orange. After the two men had ridden out of the Central Gate and into the desert a few malms, Aymeric requested a dismount. When both men were off their chocobos, Aymeric checked the saddles, the blankets, and the halters of the chocobos for listening devices. He even ran his fingers through the bird’s feathers, much to the delight of the chocobos. After a few contented “Kwehs”, the two men mounted again. 

“Were you checking for Garlean or Theological devices?” The Lord Commander asked wryly.

“Both and those planted by the Syndicate, The Sultana’s people, other members of the alliance and anyone else who might have an interest in what we might talk about.” Aymeric laughed. 

“You do lead an interesting life here in the desert Captain. Tell me, what do you feel is the most pressing thing I need to know?”

“Ser, if I may speak frankly?” 

The Lord Commander said “For all intents and purposes, you are a Commander now and I had planned on appointing you to my command staff once your tour of duty as military attache was completed. Considering this and your pending appointment as Ambassador, feel free to speak frankly and freely in the proper situations.”

Aymeric nodded and waved a few sand flies out of his face. “Ser, don’t dismiss what the Astrologians are telling you about Dalamud. The Alliance, as well as Doma, are seeing the same thing. No one knows what this alteration in orbit means, but its not just Ishgard’s people who are seeing it.”

“Hmmm….do you put faith in Astrologians, Borel?”

“Ser, right now, I’m not in a position to discount anything, but rather, to evaluate everything.”

“HAH! A perfect politician’s answer!” The two men shared a laugh, then the two men stopped for a quick breakfast and to rest the chocobos now that they were between the two points. “There is something I need to discuss with you. I needs begin my succession planning.”

Aymeric nodded, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of baklava. “For what my opinion is worth, I think Commander Handeloup would make an excellent Lord Commander one day.”

“Do ya now? What would you say if I told you he doesn’t want it?” The Lord Commander watched the younger man closely.

“I would say, then, you are trying to throw someone off the scent of your succession plan. You play a long-term game of Knight and Knave, Ser. There is none better. But I do wonder at your end game.”

“Well, Borel, we’ll have to see, won’t we.” At that, the two men mounted up again and headed into Black Brush Station.

**Ul’dah, Two Hours After Sunrise**

Gabriel paced the length of the small sitting room he had been escorted to by one of the Immortal Flames who had delivered Aymeric’s message the evening before. At the knock on the door, he jumped and palmed the small dagger he slipped into his hand. 

“Come in” he announced firmly.

When the door opened, Gabriel talked to the Squire at the door. When he turned around, he heard the soft “shusssh” of a hidden door being slid shut. There were two cloaked and hooded figures standing at the far side of the room. When they removed their hoods, Gabriel’s smile lit up his face.

“Aymeric, ‘tis good to see you!” The two men embraced briefly. “Your father didn't look well. Is he all right?”

"The chirugeon says his heart is having trouble beating strongly enough to drive the excess fluid from his lungs. He's given _papa_ some medicine to help get rid of the fluid and relieve some of the strain on his heart.” Aymeric look ed slightly worried for a brief moment, then his diplomatic and military countenance was back in place. “I believe we have urgent business to discuss and little time to do it." 

The Lord Commander nodded “Borel, we’ve been trying to figure out a way to get you the intelligence from the Congregation. We are getting information that directly contradicts anything you have been getting from The Vault. We have placed coded messages in the Diplomatic Boxes. The Vault and the Syndicate have been able to break them. While there was nothing significant or that would compromise the Embassy in Ul’dah, we need to start moving that information to you. I refuse to let you be an unknowing pawn in Thordan’s game. We were giving up hope, when this young man came up with an idea that is positively brilliant.”

Gabriel took over the narrative “You and I have been exchanging compositions for some time. They come and go out of the diplomatic boxes. I have been putting in my own messages, and from what I hear” he looked at the Lord Commander “none of the information I have sent out has gotten back to anyone in Ishgard. Granted, its pretty banal stuff, but I think we can test it.”

“Music? You have been sending messages in your compositions? Gabriel, that’s amazing!” Aymeric exclaimed, looking like he had just lost ten ponzes of stress. 

“Aye, and here’s what we need to do. The scores I send you will not be complete. Your messages will be in the title, the key signature, and the number of voices. Solos, and the key they are written in will indicate specific people. The number of voices the piece is written in will indicate the number of Alliance states, or the magnitude of the message. G minor will always be for Garlemald. And A sharp minor indicates the direst news. 

“Now, you will not have time to compose, but you should have time to play the music and give me feedback, and you can put your messages in your notes. Its crude, but as we go, we can improve our system. I think you and I know each other well enough, we can do this.” Gabriel paused for a breath and smiled at his friend.

The three men talked briefly about further details on this new code. The Lord Commander summed it up saying “Suffice it to say, only the three of us and Commander Handeloup know of this code. And of course, Commander Estinien. If he thought you were here in Ul’dah with no way of getting intelligence, he would be livid, and we do not need the Azure Dragoon haring off to save you, Borel.”

There was a very discrete knock on the door in a distinct pattern. Gabriel said “I need to go. Aymeric, I will have some pieces of music for you to try before we leave. Know this. I am going to be watching out for your mama and papa. Thordan has put some sort of game in motion and your parents have many people watching out for them.

Aymeric nodded and pulled his hood over his head. He gave his dear friend a tight hug. “Gabriel, thank you so much. I hope to see you soon.”

Gabriel nodded, and as the two men left through the secret door, the singer wiped tears from his eyes.

**The Chamber of Rule, Ul’dah, The Next Day**

The Memorial Service had been held for the Ambassador was held in the early afternoon. The Golden Saucer and pleasure houses of Ul’dah had proven popular with the higher dignitaries so the service was scheduled for later in the day. The body of the Ambassador had been cremated as decay set in quickly in the desert. After the service, the Archbishop placed his hands on Aymeric’s head and gave his biological son his blessing and charge saying, “We hereby charge you, Aymeric de Borel with maintaining and furthering Ishgard’s relations with the Sultanate of Ul’dah.” 

Ser Haumeric de Peulagnon handed Aymeric the papers that established his commission, appointment, and credentials. Then, the prelate and his party left the room to proceed to the Fragrant Chamber to await the presentation of credentials.

The mood immediately lightened, and the Lord Commander stepped forward, with Lord and Lady de Borel on either side of him. “Aymeric de Borel, it is my pleasure and privilege to appoint you Commander of the Knights Most Holy. It is well deserved and while I don’t want to rush it, I look forward to your return to the Congregation.” He stepped back and motioned for Lord and Lady de Borel to pin the silver Commander’s insignia on his collar. After that, the Lord Commander handed Lord de Borel the case that contained Naegling.

“Aymeric, I had hoped I would live long enough to give you _Naegling_. Carry our family’s sword in honor and may it serve you well!” Aymeric noticed that his father’s color appeared better and he was breathing easier. 

Aymeric looked down at the blue and gold blade he had seen hang over the fireplace for many years. “ _Papa_ , I don’t know what to say. I never thought I would … “. And with that Alexandre de Borel wrapped his old arms around the man who had been his son for 27 summers. 

Sophia de Borel came up to the two and joined in their embrace. “Aymeric, my son, while I miss you so much, I’m so happy you are achieving what you worked so hard for.”

“ _Maman_ , you know you can move to Ul’dah and live at the embassy!” Aymeric laughed.

Lord and Lady de Borel looked at each other seriously as if to consider their son’s offer. 

After the promotion was completed, the party walked into the Fragrant Chamber. When everyone was escorted to their places, a sonorous voice intoned “All rise for His Eminence, Archbishop Thordan VII and Her Grace, Nanamo Ul Namo, Seventeenth in the Line of Ul, The Sultana of Ul’dah. The two heads of state entered the Fragrant Chamber from a side door, Nanamo perched on Raubahn’s arm.

When the Archbishop was settled, Raubahn and the Sultana moved to the front of the dais. The disembodied voice sounded again. “Aymeric de Borel, Ambassador of The Holy See, come forth and present your credentials to her Radiance.”

Aymeric nodded at the two officers accompanying him, Haurchefant Greystone, now First Commander of Camp Dragonhead and Captain Lucia Julius. Earlier, when the Lord Commander asked him about his choice of Captain Julius, Aymeric stated “While I am not sure which she is, I need to keep my friends close and my enemies closer. If she is a friend, this further solidifies her role in the Knights. If she is an enemy, then this assures the Garleans that she is deeply embedded in my staff and assume I don’t know who or what she is.” The Lord Commander did not need to ask about Haurchefant as the two Knights were long term friends who had gotten into mischief and caused mayhem together ever since they were squires.

The trio walked up the aisle, Aymeric slightly in front of the other two. When they reached the dais, all three executed sharp bows. The fifteen year old Sultana, blushing slightly called in her high voice “Ambassador, you may approach and present your credentials.”

Aymeric handed his papers to her aide, then kissed her extended hand. When he looked up into her eyes, he saw her blush deepen and could have sworn he heard a giggle escape her lips. He quickly realized that, even though he had seen her only a handful of times, she had a crush on him. The giggles became more obvious, as did her blush. Aymeric quickly shifted around to hide the young woman from view until she composed herself. While she could not master her blushes, she did manage to say, “We thank you Ambassador de Borel and look forward to Our” and another tiny giggle escaped, but she controlled herself quickly “dealings with you in your new role.”

After bowing to her, he backed down the stairs and moved to the other Ambassadors who were waiting off to the side of the dais. A few more bits of ceremonial business were conducted, then the audience was dismissed; those who had been invited to the State Dinner left to get changed into more formal wear. 

During the State Dinner, Aymeric noticed that the Sultana and her ladies that were closest to her in age were looking at him and giggling. Enough wine had been served to loosen all in attendance inhibitions slightly. The giggles of the young girls warmly tickled him, but the sultry looks of the women made him slightly uncomfortable. Aymeric was no stranger to sexual relations with both men and women, but was very discerning in who he chose to share himself with. When the dancing started, Aymeric looked at Haurchefant and Gabriel who were talking with him. “Come on you two, lets ask the Sultana and her ladies to dance.”

The three men partnered the ladies in a country dance that involved some turns and lifts. The Ishgardian men, with their distinctive height, were used to dancing with smaller women, and they ensured that the Sultana and her ladies were breathless and laughing after their dance. While Haurchefant danced with as many women as he could, Aymeric only danced with his mother, or the Countesses of the High Houses. 

As the evening was winding down, he heard a deep voice behind him “Ambassador, might I have a word?” 

Aymeric turned and greeted Raubahn Aldynn. “General, it would be my pleasure.”

“I wanted to thank you for how you treated the Sultana. She is a young girl and cannot help having a crush on an attractive man. I am glad it is you, and not someone else. You treated my lady with dignity and respect, and I thank you sincerely. She will be talking about your dance for many weeks to come. I won’t ever forget this kindness.”

“General, it was my pleasure. While I have not had many interactions with Her Grace, I do admire her knowledge and desire to see Ul’dah thrive. I shall always treat her with respect and dignity. Her giggles and blushes are safe with me.”

Raubahn smiled. “I have a feeling that Her Grace would be safe with you, regardless of the situation. Let us hope we never have to test that.”

The two men exchanged a few more words, then the Sultana gave the signal that she and the Archbishop were ready to retire. 

Aymeric looked for his mother and father. Seeing his mother, he walked over to her. “ _Maman_ , may I escort you to your quarters?” At her nod, Aymeric gave a signal to Haurchefant to follow to try to make sure they were not observed. “Where is _papa <\i>?” _

__

__

“He went back to our quarters immediately after dinner. The Chirugeon gave him some medicine to drive the excess fluid out of his body. The trip took too much out of him Aymeric. Were you serious when you said we could stay here in Ul’dah for a while?” 

“Aye _maman_ , I am. I’ve made arrangements for you both at the embassy and you can relocate there after the Archbishop’s party leaves the day after tomorrow.”

“Good. I think the rest in the warm weather will do him some good. He has looked so very tired since we left Ishgard.” When they reached the de Borel Quarters, Aymeric and his mother saw Lord Alexandre was asleep in an easy chair. A book was resting on his chest, and he had a smile on his face. Aymeric walked over to his father and kissed his forehead. 

Sophia smiled warmly at the sight of her son and her beloved husband. Her smile faded as she saw Aymeric stiffen and shake his father’s shoulder. “ _Papa? Papa!_ ” When Lord Alexandre did not respond, Aymeric looked at his mother and choked out “Oh _maman_ , I’m so sorry.”

Sophia ran to Alexandre’s side and she touched his face. When she felt the cool, waxy, lifeless skin, she broke down and sobbed. Aymeric gathered her in his arms and sat with her at the side of the man she had loved for 45 years, and who had been the father of his heart for as long as he could remember.


	8. Vox Nuntius, Vox Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musicians, Commanders, Ambassadors, OH MY!

As winter faded, the warmth of spring stole over the Holy See. It was a gradual process, with winter taking over the fragile spring numerous times. But to the observant, the signs of the growing season were apparent. Also, to the observant, the signs of a growing threat were evident. Merchants, soldiers and those whose lives were deemed invisible, unless needed, such as the Castrati passed information among themselves. With Aymeric in Ul’dah, Haurchefant at Camp Dragonhead and Estinien off on duties only known to the Dragoons, the Castrati had lost a significant amount of protection. Also, the growing unrest took the focus of the upper clergy off the music that enhanced their meditations, prayers and services. This led to a growing confidence in the Heavens Ward and Vault Guards which signaled start of their abuses again. 

The Castrati took to traveling in groups, staying out of isolated areas and continued their training as they were able. They had also undertaken a special project, one that required them to spend significant amounts of free time in the company of the scribes. They were copying precious and rare musical scores. Three copies were made. Once properly aged by alchemical compounds and dirty chocobo feet one copy replaced the original. One copy was sent to Aymeric in Ul’dah for safe storage, and the third was placed with the original in a secret crypt in the catacombs under The Vault. While they would not stand up to careful scrutiny, the chaos that was just breaking over the horizon at Castrum Novum would prevent anyone from getting too close to music these days.

One evening, after one such intensive copying session, Gabriel took another box to the hidden crypt in. He opened the secret mechanism, put the box into the vault and secured the door. Picking up the small candle, he started back out to the warmer upper floors. Just as he was about to sigh deeply at the success of this run, he saw shadows flickering in the dim torchlight ahead. The corridor had a sharp turn that hid his candle from view, so Gabriel blew it out and hid behind another crypt. “I should have stayed in Ul’dah” he muttered to himself.

_Click…click…click…_

It was a sound Gabriel had come to dread. But this time, he was more prepared. He practiced the “box” breathing Estinien had taught him to help calm himself. He counted to four for each inhale and exhale, then held at the top and bottom of each breath. While he did this almost silently, it helped steady his nerves and calm him down so he could focus on what would come next.

“Our Astrologians have noticed that Dalamud is drawing closer, and they confirm that it is not going to impact Ishgard significantly. Nael van Darnus is positive this plan will work?” Archbishop Thordan said eagerly.

“Aye, Your Eminence.” While Gabriel could not see the face, he recognized the voice as the mysterious cloaked figure from a few months ago. “And we have made sure there is nothing to connect you, or us to the Garlean’s part in this plot. You were wise to put your faith in us.”

“It is time to tie up loose ends and bring our people home before the Garleans attack.” The Archbishop said “My son has proven himself useful and appears to be loyal. We will be recalling and taking steps to ensure his loyalty. We trust you can take care of the Garlean.”

“We can, and with pleasure. She has stopped being useful. It seems she has fallen under your son’s spell. Gaius van Baelsar is particularly interested in eliminating her. Once he hears that she has for all intents and purposes turned traitor, he will take care of it with no involvement from either of us.” 

At the Archbishops sound of approval, the cloaked figure continued “The VII Imperial Legion is massing in Castrum Novum, albeit slowly and carefully staged.” He paused and said “And, Your Eminence, your cooperation and faith in us shall not be forgotten.”

“It will be a small matter to close our boarders and sever ties with the Alliance, especially since the Dravanians seem to be moving closer to The Holy See. Now, we must depart. My blessing on your endeavors.”

The two pairs of footsteps and the ominous click moved away, leaving Gabriel in darkness.

Once he got his little taper lit, Gabriel tapped out a frequency on his linkpearl. When the voice answered on the other end, he tapped another pattern. Handeloup de Diambaux replied “Come. I’ll alert him.” Since creating the code that had proven unbreakable, Gabriel had unlimited and immediate access to the Lord Commander. Within a few minutes, he was sitting in the Seat of the Lord Commander sharing his news. 

“That swiving whoreson! He’s gone and sold us out to gods know who! And, we can’t even get troops out to defend our Alliance. Thals frozen BALLS!” The Lord Commander growled and walked over to a map. “Borel will have to travel right through Mor Dhona to get the embassy garrison and staff back to Ishgard. Handeloup…”

“Lord Commander, I will figure out a way to implement our emergency protocols to return our classified information and documents from the embassy without alerting The Vault. We will also start looking at how we can deploy some troops to help support the Alliance, at least in the early days. I’ll work with Gabriel so we can get messages to Ambassador de Borel as quickly as possible.”

Gabriel spoke up “I’ve got some pieces composed that I quickly write lyrics for to get the message to Aymeric. I will include one in G Minor. Is it time to use the A Flat Minor?”

The Lord Commander considered for a moment “No, not yet. We need to save that for the end, or when those damned Astrologians figure out what, exactly, all this moving Dalamud is doing means. We know its going to do something, but what? Are the Garleans so stupid that they think crashing the moon into Eorzea is going to help them win our lands? Borel told me not to discount those Astrologians!”

**Three Days Later, Ishgardian Embassy, Ul’dah**

Aymeric had just finished his weekly dinner with Raubahn. In the months since he became ambassador, the two started their weekly tradition to discuss matters as “off the record” as possible, given the nature of their positions. Aymeric would never betray Ishgard, and Raubahn would never betray the Sultana, but the two found they had much in common and devised ways to pass information to each other. Aymeric learned different battle tactics and strategies from the older soldier, and he proved to Raubahn that he was a strong partner and ally. He felt that he had made the proper decision in pursuing diplomacy as a career. The art of negotiation and compromise fascinated him, and he was earning a reputation throughout the Alliance as a shrewd, but fair Ambassador.

As he returned to the Embassy, he was met by his squire, Stephan. “Ambassador, you have received your box from Ishgard. Since it came late, I took the liberty of taking it to your quarters.” Stephan was a dedicated young man who had found innumerable ways of making himself indispensable to Aymeric. The older man saw great potential in the squire, and since he was, first and foremost, a knight, he took Stephan as his personal squire.

“Thank you, Stephan. I’ll take a quick look at it and deal with anything urgent, and then leave the rest for the morning.” 

Stephan gave a snort, which he quickly covered with a cough.

“What, you think me incapable of leaving work for the morning?” Aymeric asked in an amused voice.

“Um, Ambassador, even your own mother can’t make you stop working” the young squire said nervously.

Aymeric let out a true laugh at that remark. “And, my _maman_ would agree with you!” 

After getting out of his uniform and into clothing more suited to the desert evening, Aymeric poured himself a glass of wine and sat at his desk. He opened the diplomatic box and saw a stack of music on top of the other papers, tied in a red ribbon. The red ribbon was not the usual Ishgardian Blue that Gabriel normally used to secure his music. 

Aymeric picked up the stack and walked to the piano, his glass of wine in his hand. “I do enjoy playing Gabriel’s compositions” he thought to himself. While he was aware of the rising Garlean and Dalamud concerns, Aymeric took a few moments to simply enjoy the music Gabriel sent. 

He took the first piece out and noted that the key signature was G Minor. He could see that Gabriel had made more revisions than normal, as if he were trying to make the music fit the message. “Hmmm….there must be some Garlean movement at Castrum Novum.” He took a sip of wine and started to play the score and softly sing the lyrics. As he got deeper into the piece, he started to mentally decode the lyrics, the notes and the timing. He picked up an apple as he gathered a pad of paper and a pen.

Taking a bite of the apple, he started to write in between playing measures and passages. Within a few moments, he forgot about his apple and wine. As he worked, the message became clear:

_Dalamud falling. Garleans massing. Withdrawing from Alliance. Closing boarders. Murdering spy. Orders coming._

He calmly walked over to the small fire that warded off the evening chill and tossed his notes into the fire. He touched his linkpearl and said “Stephan, please find my mother and bring her to back to the embassy. If necessary, tell her the Ambassador needs her to return. She will understand.”

Then, Aymeric wrote a note to Commander Papashan asking if he and his daughter, Lady Lilira, would come to dinner the next evening. He knew that the paladin would send word with a secure location where a meeting could be held safely with the paladin, Raubahn, the Sultana and himself. This signal had been arranged by the three men in the event something of this magnitude occurred and they needed to speak where they could not be overheard.

He retrieved a simple piece of pre-prepared music and placed it on his pile of documents that were to go to Ishgard in the morning. This music would signal that Aymeric had received the message and was awaiting further communication. 

Finally, he allowed himself the luxury of pouring himself a glass of Lomensin whiskey. Walking out to the balcony of his quarters, he looked up at the stars and briefly enjoyed the stillness. It was the last few moments of peace and tranquility Aymeric de Borel would have for the next seven years. As he turned to walk back inside, he noticed Dalamud rising over the eastern part of the city, its baleful red eye appearing closer than before.


	9. Vox Fugitivus, Vox Adyta

**Ishgard**

The air was filled with the shouts of soldiers, the scream of civilians and the roar of dragon kin. The Dravanian Horde was making its first true attack on Ishgard in many years, and the defenses of the Holy See were prepared. The Bertha’s belched fire and the Scorpions made a loud ssshhiiiiirrrrrrr thunk as they launched the huge spears that were designed to knock a dragon out of the sky.

Gabriel had just dropped off a composition to the Congregation to go out to Aymeric with orders on how to proceed in returning or disposing of any classified or sensitive information. He was halfway back to his apartments at The Vault when the alarms started sounding. Chaos ran amuck in the streets and Gabriel could just make out the swirling of dragon wings over the Gates of Judgement. 

He made it as far as the Jeweled Crozier. There, he was drawn to the ledge that overlooked The Abyss. He could see the dragons making their strafing runs at the Holy See and could see the archers and heavy armaments returning fire. Light Airships hastily docked, while the Dreadnaughts took aim at the swooping creatures. While Daniffens Collar protected the Holy See, the Horde was unable to attack the city. However, they did wreak havoc on the troops stationed along the bridge that connected the Gates of Judgement to the Holy See. Gabriel stood at the waist-high wall and watched in fascination as the great beasts swirled and swooped around the bridge and troops. 

A composition was forming in his mind; music set to an old prayer he had found some months earlier.  
  
_Dies irate, dies illa, solvet saeculum in favila, teste David cum Sibylla.  
That day of wrath, that dreadful day, shall the heavens and firmament in ashes lay, as David and the Sybil say*. _  


Gabriel could hear the high voices swirling in his head, representing the nimbleness and gracefulness of the dragons, and the lower voices providing the power and determination of the forces of The Holy See. The higher instruments were dancing around the high voices, while the lower instruments gave gravitas to the low voices. He pulled out a staff pad he kept with him and proceeded to write down the notes and his impressions. He looked up again and saw the Dragoons dancing among the turrets and battlements on the bridge, led by the unmistakable figure of Estinien. Gabriel looked down at his paper and put in a soaring trumpet line that was a counterpart to all the music that represented the feelings he had as he watched those the Dragoons who could manipulate their Aether to perform such deadly attacks.

Suddenly, he felt a push on his lower back and lost his balance. His upper body lay over the wall and he tried to catch hold and regain his balance. Then, he felt his feet kicked out from under him. As he fell, he tumbled in the air. He grew sick as he felt the vertigo take hold. On his face-down tumbles, he saw the mist of the Abyss rising towards him. Every detail was etched on his mind, and while his voice was frozen, his soul screamed out. He felt a tingle along every nerve in his body as he passed through Daniffens Collar. 

Just as he felt the cool mist wrap around his body, an arm grabbed him around his waist and a voice said in his ear “Move to my back and hold on!” Estinien had seen his fall and broke off from the fight to save Gabriel. Estinien was able to stop Gabriel’s mad tumble, relieving his nausea somewhat. With Gabriel’s added weight and downward momentum, Estinien had to rebalance and refocus his Aether. Just as Gabriel felt Estinien master the physics that drew them downward, he felt a sudden whoosh and a shadow passed just under them. Then, he felt the impact as a draconian body took advantage of the compromised Dragoon. 

Just as he could see the higher spears of rock jutting out through the mist, he felt a sudden, violent jerk. He looked up and saw a smaller Dragoon, wearing rose-gold Drachen Mail take Estinien’s hands. With this extra support and Aether, Estinien and Heustienne de Vimaroix were able to correct their course and start them moving in an upward direction. They pushed off the cliffs and peaks as the dragon screamed in fury as its prey escaped. Once they reached the base of the Holy See, Estinien was able to crawl up to the first platform where they could rest safely. After the three caught their breath, Estinien looked at Gabriel and said, “What in the seven hells happened?”

Gabriel said “What always happens when I don’t remember the first lesson Aymeric taught me. I was watching the battle and a composition started to form. I didn’t pay attention to my surroundings and was pushed.”

“Pushed? You mean, someone tried to murder you!” Estinien said gruffly. He looked at Heustienne “Had it not been for you, Truethrust, the murderer would have had killed us both.”

Heustienne smiled wickedly at the senior Dragoon and said, “And don’t you forget it when you make up the duty rotations!” And with that she launched herself onto a wall and called “See you in the battle” as she disappeared into the sky.

Estinien turned to Gabriel “The next time you want to fly, Nightingale, let me know first! You’re inside Daniffens Collar so stay here, and I’ll be back for you!” And with that, Estinien gave a laugh that only someone doing what he had been born to do could give then pushed off to rejoin the battle.

Gabriel watched the battle wrap up as most of the dragons flew back to Dravania. The sun was setting in the western sky and Gabriel saw it from a vantage point not many people were able to experience. While he was upset that an attempt had been made on his life, he was more upset his notes had been lost. True to his word, Estinien came back for him.

“Let’s get you someplace warm where we can talk about what happened” Estinien said as he pulled Gabriel onto his back. Estinien scaled the rocks, then once they arrived in the city proper, made his way to The Congregation where the Lord Commander waited.

After Gabriel and Estinien told the Lord Commander what had happened, the senior Temple Knight shook his head. He poured three glasses of whiskey and handed them out. “For a civilian, you get into more trouble Victoriene. If you were younger, I would recruit you.” The three men laughed and relaxed for a brief moment. 

“Now, let’s get back to business.” Lord Commander Frossard looked at Gabriel seriously. “We need to start making plans to get you and the rest of the Castrati out of Ishgard. I’m not blind and have been seeing more bruises on your group than I’m happy with.”

Gabriel nodded “I agree. The Vault Guard have gotten bolder, and now that Charibert has been moved from the Inquisition to the Heavens Ward, he has been sniffing around more than we are comfortable with. But I insist that my friends get out before I do, and I stay as long as possible so we can continue to get news to Aymeric. I won’t abandon any of my friends, and that includes him.”

“Stubborn damned singer” Lord Commander Frossard muttered but looked at Gabriel with such respect that the younger man felt tears prick his eyes. “All right, we’ll do what we can. Tell your friends to not be alarmed at anything that happens over the next several weeks. They have to be brave and they have to trust us.”

**Ul’dah**

The note Aymeric had been waiting for arrived, requesting him to meet Papashan and Lady Lilira at the Quicksand for dinner. When he arrived, he was shown into a private dining room by the proprietor, Momodi. After showing him to the room, she said “Your party should be along shortly. They were detained in the Fragrant Chamber.” With that, she closed the door behind her. 

Aymeric walked to a hidden door, pushed the proper stone, and stepped into the entry. He followed the symbols that Raubahn had shown him earlier. He finally made his way to another entrance. He pushed the stones in the proper sequence and a door opened into a small room in the Sultana’s Quarters. 

When he stepped in, he found Raubahn, Papashan and the Sultana. Raubahn spoke first “I take it you have news?”

“Aye, I do, and tis extremely sensitive. I have received word from an unimpeachable source that confirms Dalamud will fall very soon. The best estimates are in another month, somewhere over Mor Dhona.” Aymeric said gravely.

The Sultana asked “Ul’dah, Gradania and Coerthas all border that region. The only area that may escape damage might be Limsa Lomensa.”

“Your Grace”, Aymeric sighed “I wish it were that simple. I have also had news that the Garlean Empire is massing at Castrum Novum and an attack is imminent. We believe that the Garleans are behind the change in orbit of Dalamud.” 

Raubahn exclaimed “They aren’t satisfied with Ala Mhigo. They want the entire Eorzean Alliance!”

“That is what I’m afraid of. But at least we have a bit of time to prepare.”

Papashan looked at Aymeric appraisingly. “Ambassador, what aren’t you telling us?” The other two Ul’dah leaders looked at Aymeric expectantly.

Aymeric took a deep breath “What I’m about to tell you could cost me my life if anyone finds out, if I’m that lucky. I debated on telling you about this, but I have to do what is right for our Alliance and the future of Eorzea.”

In the pause, the Sultana said, “My friend, you have my word that we will do everything in our power to protect you as much as possible.”

Aymeric gave her a smile and noticed that the young girl did not blush or giggle. “Thank you, Your Grace.” After another breath, he said “The Holy See is going to pull out of the Alliance and close its borders.”

After the exclamations died down, Aymeric continued “I am not supposed to have this knowledge yet. It seems that The Archbishop wants to consolidate his power and resources. 

“My source tells me that I am to start making arrangements to return our classified documents and other intelligence back to The Holy See. I am sending Lady de Borel home as soon as possible. When the order comes to close the Embassy, we will have to do it quickly. It will be unavoidable, but our route will take us through Mor Dhona and the Carteneau Flats.”

Raubahn said “Aymeric, I don’t like this one bit. Would it be prudent to defect? I could certainly use a man of your skills and intelligence in the Immortal Flames.”

Aymeric gave a rueful smile “Thank you General, but I do have to decline. I need to try to get my troops and those whose safety I am responsible for home if possible. But there is something you could do for me, as a personal kindness. My source will have to flee soon. He is in a position to gain knowledge, but there will come a point where he will become suspect. He also has six friends who also need to seek refuge outside of Ishgard.” 

“Aymeric, of course we will help your source and his friends. Have them start coming as they are able. When your source comes, we will figure out how to handle his arrival so we can keep you from being implicated.” Papashan assured Aymeric.

Aymeric stood and said, “I pray you don’t think less of me for taking the steps I have this evening, but if you do, I certainly understand.”

“My friend, you have acted in the best interests of Ishgard, and the Eorzean Alliance. You have also made it possible for Ishgard to rejoin the Alliance should the situation change. Know that you have all our support in any way we can provide it.” Raubahn clapped Aymeric on one shoulder and shook his hand with the other. 

Then the four went their separate ways.

**Ul’dah, The Next Morning**

“Ambassador, the diplomatic box came early. I screened it per your orders and there are some things that need your immediate attention.” Squire Stephen said politely.

“Thank you, Stephen. I’ll take a look at them while I wait for _maman _.”__

__

Aymeric opened the box and saw there was another composition tied in a red ribbon. When he took it to the piano and started to decipher it, he knew he had to act. The song was titled “Sanctuary” and was written for 7 voices.

He penned a quick note to Commander Papashan, informing him that the exodus had begun. He then addressed the remainder of the items in the box while he waited for his mother to join him. 

When his mother arrived for breakfast, he gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. He was proud of the way she had adapted to the loss of Alexandre de Borel, and embraced life in Ul’dah. He smiled fondly at her and began to speak.

“ _Maman_ , I hate that this day has arrived, but unless you want to defect to Ul’dah, its time to get you back to Ishgard. Things are starting to move fast, and I need to evacuate as many civilians as I can, as discretely as I am able.”

“Aymeric, I understand. I had briefly thought about defecting, but Ishgard is my home and I do want to return your father…one day.” Sophia de Borel sighed deeply. “But I don’t think that day needs to be when I leave.”

There was something in his mother’s tone of voice that gave him pause “ _Maman_ , what are you thinking?”

“You will have need of a way to get information and documents to the proper people in Ishgard. I believe I can do that.” Sophia had a little twinkle in her eye. “What if I take a weighted coffin back with me, sealed and ready for internment in our family crypt. I am sure Lord Commander Frossard or Count de Fortemps can arrange for me to spend a few moments with your father upon return, properly supervised. Once alone, we can unseal the coffin, retrieve the documents, and leave the crypt, hopefully unnoticed.”

“You would be willing to do that? Leave _papa_ here?” Aymeric looked appraisingly at his mother. 

>

“Oh, I would require something in return. Your promise that you will bring him back to me as soon as possible.” Sophia said. “Let your father and me do this one thing for you and for Ishgard.”

“Of course, I will do that. _Maman_ , I hope you know what a great service you are doing, as well as what a risk you are taking.” 

“I do, my son, I do. Now, lets see how many civilians I can take back with my under the guise of house and personal staff.” 

As Sophia went to start packing, Aymeric made encrypted notes, comments, key signature changes and such to let his sources in Ishgard know to be ready for a most unusual delivery.

**Ishgard, Two Days Later:**

Another violent attack and rape, another bottle of opium stolen, and another note, tragically similar to the one Dominic wrote was left by Nicolas Paganini his room. 

_Again, it was Charibert, but he was joined by Zephirin. Tis unbearable.  
Until I see you again._

__

__

_Nicholas_

The singer opened the window and stepped outside. He opened the bottle of opium and poured it over the side of the ledge. He then set the bottle down. A disembodied voice whispered above him “Jump now. I’m right above you.”

Nicholas took a deep breath leapt to his fate. He felt himself fall for about 10 fulms, then he was caught under the arms. Estinien flattened himself to slow their descent as Albert climbed on the Dragoons back. With a sudden surge of Aether, Estinien flung himself against a dark wall and climbed to a ledge.

He took off his helm and did a quick check of Nicholas. “How badly did he hurt you? And do not lie, I can smell pain.” 

Nicholas gave a small, hysterical laugh. “It’s bad, I could probably stand to see a chirugeon before I leave, but I can make it.”

Estinien rooted in his belt pouch and pulled out a small vial. “Here, drink this. It’s sickeningly sweet, but it should help with the pain until we get to The Congregation.” 

After Nicholas did as he was directed, Estinien helped him climb on his back. Just as the Dragoon gathered himself for a leap that would send them on their journey across the tops of Ishgard, Nicholas looked back at the window of the room he had called home. 

Silhouetted in the candlelight was Gabriel. Nicholas gave a piercing bird whistle and Gabriel acknowledged the signal. Then, Nicholas was off to the Chirugeon and then the Aether Crystal for his trip to Ul’dah and sanctuary.

**Ishgard, Two Weeks Later**

It happened again during morning rehearsals. The Choeur was preparing for the upcoming Holy Days. During the director’s instructions, the heavy steps of boots was heard on the stone halls. Suddenly, a group of armored knights, led by Commander Handeloup walked into the practice chapel. 

“Vincenzo Bellini, Dante Alighieri and Henri Purcell you are under arrest for suspicion of theft and conduct unbecoming a citizen of The Holy See.” The uproar that followed echoed off the stone walls of the chapel. “Will you come willingly?” Handeloup asked politely but placed his hand on his sword.

Gabriel looked around frantically. His fellow Castrati, while aware that something was going to happen, were not expecting this. They contributed to the genuine shock that ran through the entire Choeur. The three men tried to argue but ceased when Handeloup made a slight hand motion and two knights took the men by the arms. 

The rest of the Knights surrounded the singers and escorted them out of The Vault and into the streets. Zephirin de Valhourdin swiftly intercepted the group. “Commander, I demand to know the meaning of this. You have arrested valuable assets of The Vault and people that the Archbishop has a personal interest in.”

Handeloup looked at him and said “These men been arrested for theft and behavior unbecoming. Pray, do not make this any worse than it is and force me to explain it. You well know that this type of accusation is the purview of The Congregation of the Temple Knights Most Heavenly.” 

Zephirin knew Handeloup was right, so he stepped aside. All gathered could hear his grumble of frustration. 

The three men were quickly processed into the custody of The Knights of the Temple Most Heavenly. Waiting in their cell were heavy cloaks, hair dye and packs with money and the most essential items they would need in the next few days. When night fell, Estinien Wyrmblood retrieved them and shepherded them to freedom in Ul’dah.


	10. Vox Nupta, Vox Anicilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings Professor Falken. How about a nice game of chess?

**Ul’dah**

The day for Lady Sophia de Borel’s departure arrived. The Radiance was docked at the Airship landing, and an honor guard had formed. Six of the Knights of the Temple Most Heavenly carried the coffin that housed Alexandre de Borel onto the Airship and into the cargo hold. Once this small ceremonial duty was carried out, Aymeric shook the hand of Count Edmond de Fortemps.

“Thank you for coming to help my maman get home. This will be a hard journey for her.” Aymeric had an arm around a weeping Sophia. 

“Aymeric, ‘tis no trouble at all. I owe this and more to your father. I remember how I grieved when I lost the Countess. Please, come see me when you return to Ishgard.” The older man replied. Edmond de Fortemps turned to Lady Sophia and offered her his hand. “My Lady, ‘tis time we were off.”

Sophia sniffed and gave Aymeric one last hug. “Aymeric, please, be careful. I’ll see you when you return home.” And with that, the grieving widow, her small entourage of household staff, the Knights accompanying Edmond de Fortemps and the worthy gentleman himself boarded the Airship. With a few commands, the vessel was sailing through the air currents towards the north.

Once everyone had settled down to dinner, Edmond walked onto the bow of the ship. There, he met Sophia de Borel, facing the setting sun. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave a small smile “Sophia, my dear, wherever did you learn to act so well. You had me quite convinced you were ready to expire from grief. I know you aren’t given to hysterics and wailing.”

Sophia gave a soft sigh. “Edmond don’t mistake me, it near killed me to leave Alexandre in Ul’dah. But, Alex was ill for several years, and given our age difference, I came to understand that I would have to go on without him very soon. I will never stop loving him. However, I realized during my time in Ul’dah that life is truly short, and we must seize happiness when and where we can. “ 

Edmond de Fortemps marriage disintegrated after he insisted on bringing his bastard son, Haurchefant, into the household, however, their marriage was one purely of convenience. Edmond tried to be a good husband and never had another affair. His wife, however, could not never forgive him for his one mistake. She made his life, and the life of his son, a living hell. While he mourned her loss when she died, he could not deny he felt a sense of relief.

She then laughed “I know how vital it is that these papers get to The Lord Commander. If I act like an Ishgardian widow is supposed to act, I should not rouse the suspicion of either Lolorito or The Archbishop’s spies. Now, you promised me a glass of wine and a dinner here on the bow of this ship!” 

The two old friends sat on the deck and enjoyed each other’s company as the sun set over the dessert.

**Ishgard**

The Radiance docked at the private airship landing near the Cathedral late at night. A small group of Temple Knights led by the Lord Commander met the airship and proceeded to carry Viscount Alexandre de Borel’s coffin to the family crypt in the Cathedral. Edmond de Fortemps escorted the grieving, inconsolable widow off the airship where they were met by Count Baurendouin de Haillenarte and his mother, the Dowager Countess de Haillenarte. Delphine de Haillenarte gave her best friend a tender hug. Then, the four walked into the crypt where The Lord Commander asked his Knights to stand watch so the widow could say her final goodbyes. Once these handpicked Knights walked outside, Sophia pushed back her heavy black veil and went into action.

Gently pressing a combination of flowers, leaves and the hilt of a sword, she unlocked the lid of the coffin. It swung easily out of the way with the Lord Commander’s push. In it lay rocks in an amount to equal the weight of an Elezean male of approximately 80 years of age. And, among the rocks lay several satchels of papers. The Lord Commander opened one and looked inside.

“Ah, Lady de Borel, you have done a great service for The Temple Knights and the Ishgard we all hope to see one day. I thank you for your sacrifice in leaving your husband in Ul’dah; however, please know that if these papers were to fall into the wrong hands, there could be numerous deaths, including many of us in this very room. “The Lord Commander bent and kissed Lady Sophia’s hand. “You have my word, my Lady, we will bring Alexandre de Borel home as soon as possible.”

Once the coffin was sealed again and Sophia locked it, she turned to Delphine de Haillenarte and said “I certainly hope that you will help me play the typical grieving Ishgardian widow. While I miss Alex, I can’t be sad that he is out of pain.”

Delphine hugged her friend and said “Your staff have Borel House open and ready for you. I will come by tomorrow during calling hours, and, if we are alone, we can have a nice whiskey. You can tell me all about Aymeric and your time in Ul’dah and I will tell you about the latest news about my Willahmina.”

Sophia laughed and shook her finger at her friend. “Now Del, remember, we promised each other no matchmaking, no matter how much we might want it. Perhaps Willahmina and her parents will return to Ishgard and nature will take its course in the direction we want.”

As the small group walked out of the crypt, no one heard Delphine de Haillenarte mumble under her breath “They are both free to marry who they want, as long as its who I want them to marry.”

The next morning, Sophia slept much later than normal. After rising, she had a late breakfast and caught up on her invitations and notes. As she was sorting these, Cardwell came into the dining room. 

“My Lady, Master Gabriel Victoriene is here and would like to see you if you will permit?”

“Yes, of course, and please, set another place!” Sophia stood up and looked eagerly at the door. When Gabriel walked in, she gave him a lingering hug. 

He pulled slightly away from her and placed a soft kiss in her cheek. “Lady Sophia, full glad am I to see you returned to Ishgard.”

Sophia motioned for Gabriel to sit at the freshly set place and help himself to breakfast. The two quickly caught up and spent a few moments talking about the events of the last three months. Sophia painted a vivid picture of Ul’dah, its sights, temperature, smells and atmosphere. Once they had finished eating, Gabriel suggested a walk in the gardens. 

The two strolled arm in arm through the blooming flowers. When they were out of earshot of the house, Gabriel bent slightly closer to Sophia and said in hushed tones “Lady Sophia, you have been away for quite a while, and I do not know if anyone has had an opportunity to place listening devices, so I will be very brief. There is no easy way to say this, but, I shall be leaving Ishgard very soon, and most likely, with little notice. With the pending Garlean invasion, the Archbishop and his minions have allowed their underlings free reign in the Vault. With the support of some of the Temple Knights and Dragoons, we have begun evacuating The Holy See. The Archbishop is getting suspicious, and I fear that I shall have to flee very shortly.”

Sophia said something about the weather in a normal speaking voice. Then, she walked a bit further and whispered “I know you need to leave for your safety, but know that I will miss you. I’ve come to think of you as another son.” Giving Gabriel’s hand a tight squeeze she continued “Where will you go?”

“We’re going to request asylum in Ul’dah. One of the compositions that were in the papers you brought back confirmed that Aymeric has arranged for asylum, a safe house, and funds for us to exist for a few months.” 

He smiled as if she had said something incredibly amusing then continued “Please, be very careful. While you are not under suspicion of any treason currently, the Archbishop full well plans on using you as a pawn to manipulate Aymeric. We do not know how, but it will be coming soon. If you do decide to leave, come to Ul’dah. You will have a family and friends waiting for you.”

Sophia sighed and said “I feel like I have been his pawn my entire adult life. The only good thing he did for Alex and me was allow us to adopt Aymeric. I would not change a thing, and I would do it all again. Aymeric is our joy and our hearts, however the Archbishop exacts a high price for his favors.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sophia settled into her home over the next several days. She and the de Borel staff began laying in provisions and supplies in preparation for the coming war. They also performed any needed repairs and fortifications. When she had some free time, she spent it in her Glass House or with her close friends. It was during one of Delphine’s visits that Sophia found out just how she was going to be positioned on Thordan’s chessboard.

Cardwell entered the sitting room and bowed to both ladies “Begging your pardon Your Grace, My Lady, but there is a visitor from The Holy See who has come at the request of His Eminence, Archbishop Thordan. A Ser Jean Phillipe Baudeliare”

Sophia looked surprised and pulled her black veil around her head and covered the bottom of her face. “Very well, Cardwell, please show him in and if you don’t mind, more tea please.”

Delphine looked perplexed and whispered “This is someone I don’t know, and you know I know everyone who is worth knowing in Ishgard.”

Sophia snickered, but quickly covered it as Cardwell announced their visitor. The two ladies stood up and Jean-Phillip bowed and kissed the Countess’s hand first, then repeated his actions with Sophia. When the trio had settled into their seats, Ser Jean-Phillipe spoke.

“Lady de Borel, please allow me to offer my condolences on your loss. The Viscount was greatly respected and I can’t imagine your sense of loss.”

Sophia murmured her thanks as Delphine poured the tea. Once everyone was served, he continued. 

“I come bearing a request from the Archbishop which I fear will come as something of a shock, however, I beg you read it and seriously consider its contents.” He stood up, handed Sophia a sealed letter and bowed to both ladies “If I may call on you tomorrow, I can answer any questions you may have.” And with that, the Senior Vault Knight showed himself out.

Once he had left, Sophia opened the letter and began to read to herself. Delphine saw the color rise in her friend’s cheeks and ears, and she noticed a very strange look on her face. The Countess rang for Cardwell. When he arrived, she said “I believe the Viscountess and I will require some whiskey.” Cardwell bowed and left to carry out the Countesses request.

When Cardwell set the decanter and two glasses on the table in front of the women, Sophia poured a good-sized amount and tossed it back.

“It seems, that, “By Command of His Holiness, Archbishop Thordan VII” I’m to be married with all haste to Ser Jean-Phillipe Baudeliare. He wants the marriage completed and consummated within the sentnight. 

Delphine’s answer was to pour herself and Sophia more whiskey.


	11. Vox Malum, Vox Falsum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rough language pertaining to rape. Please read with care.

**Ishgard**  


The only Castrati left in The Vault were Gabriel and Thomas Tellus. They walked the halls with great trepidation. The very air was thick with tension and anticipation over the triple threat: The pending Garlean invasion, Dalamud’s movement ever closer to the atmosphere, and the constantly increasing Dravanian attacks. The two singers were noticing strange things happening to some of the Heavens Ward. They seemed to be strangely focuses on something no one else could see. Thordan had also replaced all the older Heavens Ward with younger men, men who were eager to earn a place in the Holy See.

Thordan had taken an exceedingly long time to set up his chessboard. Garlemald, Dalamud and Dravania were his rooks. The Heavens Ward were his knights, and Lady de Borel was his queen. He also counted the Temple Knights as his pawns. All he had to do was wait for Aymeric and Estinien to come back to Ishgard and his bishops would be in place He was playing a long-term game of strategy, but no one knew what his end game was.

The Lord Commander also set his chessboard up very carefully. He had the help of House Fortemps and Haillenarte. There was also a large group of Temple Knights that were loyal to the vision of a better Ishgard, and to the Lord Commander. Many of Thordan’s pieces were also on his board, but he held this strategy close to himself. He had Gabriel compose a song that outlined it, in the hopes that Aymeric would find it when the time was right. While Frossard planned on living a long time, his was a dangerous line of work and he had to make his own long-term preparations

It was a time of preparation and waiting.

**Borel House**

True to his word, _Ser_ Jean-Phillipe Baudeliare returned to visit Sophia de Borel the next day. After a rather stilted luncheon, Jean-Phillipe suggested a walk in the gardens and if he could see Sophia’s greenhouse. The de Borel gardens were lovely, and the air was scented with roses. It was a perfect spring day.

“Lady de Borel, I don’t suppose you are at all interested in becoming my wife? I would make no demands on you.” Jean-Phillipe said quietly.

Sophia turned and smiled sadly at her companion. “I shall do as the Archbishop decrees”.

Jean-Phillipe laughed. “My lady, not many people know this, but I served a brief time as Lord de Borel’s squire. The knight I had been assigned to was killed, and I still had several months of training before I could be assigned to a regiment. Lord de Borel was gracious enough to take me in. I found him to be an honorable and noble man. I know you don’t know me well enough to trust me, but I would like to find a way out of this for you if you have no desire to marry again.”

Sophia looked at him appraisingly. “My lord, its not because I find you objectionable, quite the contrary. But I am still in mourning for Alex. I lived more of my life with him than without him. He was the love of my life.” Sophia looked down and wiped away a single tear.

When she looked up, she continued “But almost as much as I miss him, I miss the freedom I enjoyed in Ul’dah. I was free to come and go as I pleased. I could manage my own money, and wear what I chose. I could speak frankly and openly discuss politics, religion, and other academic subjects as openly as I could talk about the theater. I have been Thordan’s pawn since he was a bishop and performed mine and Alex’s wedding ceremony. The price I paid was high. However, had I not paid that price, I would not have been able to raise Aymeric into the wonderful, capable, and visionary man he has become. Next to Alex, he is my heart and my life. “

Jean-Phillipe smiled kindly at the slightly older woman “Aye, Aymeric de Borel is a formidable young man. I think he will go far. I can only imagine what it must be like, knowing the Archbishop has set you up as insurance for Aymeric’s compliance. You call yourself a pawn, my lady, but you are more of a queen. You have the power to move in any direction you want, and it would be my honor to help you make any moves you feel necessary.”

Sophia took his hand and said, “If only I had met you 5 years in the future.” 

**The Vault**

When preparing for war, people were careless with words, actions, and deeds. Gabriel’s latest information came in the form of a list of notes tucked into some music that one of the scholar-scribes handed to him when he opened the door to his apartment. He whispered to Gabriel “Now get Thomas and go to the Congregation. I’ll cover for you as long as I can.” And the elderly man walked slowly down the hall.

“Thomas, I’m of a mind to pay a call on Lady de Borel. Perhaps you would join me?” Gabriel said as calmly as he could. At the other man’s nod, they put on their light spring cloaks, tucked knives into their belts and started down the hallway.

They were about halfway out of The Vault building when a voice that sent chills down the spines of the two men called out “And where do you two think you are going this evening?” Both Gabriel and Thomas turned to see Commander Zephirin de Valhourdin walking towards them. He was dressed in regular clothing, as he was off duty.

Gabriel said “We’re off to pay a call on Lady de Borel and pay our respects and offer our condolences. Perhaps you would like to join us?”

Zephirin gave Gabriel a falsely sympathetic smile. “I hear the Widow de Borel won’t be a widow or a de Borel much longer. Perhaps this father will be better able to train that bastard whelp, Aymeric.”

Gabriel felt the color rise into his neck and ears but managed to keep his composure. “Ah…well Zephirin, you would know all about bastards, wouldn’t you?” He and Thomas turned and walked away.

Neither man heard it coming. Zephirin executed a plunge jump and knocked the two men to the ground. Thomas had the breath knocked out of him, but thanks to the training Gabriel had done with Aymeric and, later, Estinien, he was able to quickly recover his footing. Zephirin stalked towards him snarling.

“No one compares me to Borel unfavorably and lives to talk about it. But first, I am going to enjoy hearing you scream as I fuck you one last time. And, if the fucking does not kill you, then I will finish the job as you lay there, a wretched puddle of flesh.”

Zephirin reached out with both hands to grab Gabriel by the throat. Gabriel felt the familiar red haze steel over his awareness. He let the Knight take him by the throat just long enough for him to begin to engage in a kiss. Once he felt Zephirin’s weight shift, he quickly kicked him in the balls, shoved his arms in between the knight’s on and pulled down, letting his body weight add force to the pull.

As Zephirin was coughing and clutching his groin, Gabriel pulled out his knife and stabbed his would-be rapist in the side. While it was not elegant or exactly accurate, his withdrawal was met with a flow of blood. When Zephirin breathed, they heard a high whistle as the air in his lungs bled out through the hole in them/p>

While Gabriel was in shock, the adrenalin rush helped him focus and think faster than he had ever. He grabbed Thomas by the arm and ran down the hallway into a secret passage. There, Gabriel found a sewer grate. Pulling it aside, he helped his injured friend start down the short ladder. Once Thomas was clear, Gabriel started his descent, stopping to pull the grate back into place.

The light that filtered through the grate was just enough for him to find a faded mark on the sewer wall. He did not think about what he was stepping in or what else was down there with them. He quickly located a strange mark that seemed to point. The mark was one Estinien told him about before he left on his latest scouting mission two weeks prior.

“These marks will lead you to the Congregation. They are located under sewer grates and will point you in the right direction. The grates will provide you just enough light to see them. Once you get out of The Vault sewers, you will reach the main line for Ishgard. I have put a few torches and a flint box there for you just in case you need to escape quickly. Oh, and do not worry about the rats. They are big, but they have become afraid of the scent of a man.” After a quick chuckle, Estinien bid his friend goodbye. “If I can, I’ll find you and check on you.” With that, he launched onto the rooftops and quickly disappeared into the night.

Gabriel pulled Thomas with him, quickly moving through the sewers. He could hear the guards rushing around and calling for reinforcements. He knew they were the target of the frenzied activity. After a few close encounters with floating debris, which Gabriel forced himself not to consider, they reached the main sewer. There, the promised supplies, including a small medic kit and fresh water, were waiting.

After lighting a torch, he checked over Thomas. He realized the other musician had fractured his arm, so after splinting it, he gave Thomas the water to drink and had him swallow a very mild potion to help with the pain. Then, the two men quickly made their way to the Congregation, the marks here were clearer and easier to read in the torchlight.

**The Congregation**

“She has to do WHAT?” Lord Commander Frossard exclaimed “She’s being forced to marry Ser Baudeliare? Thal’s bloody balls and we’re to go to the wedding tomorrow afternoon?” 

Commander Handeloup nodded and said “Aye, your presence was specifically requested. Ser Jean-Phillip asked me to give you this.” Handeloup gave the Lord Commander a note. 

Frossard opened it and quickly scanned the contents. “Commander Handeloup, please leave me alone for 5 minutes, then come back.”

When he was alone, Frossard walked to his bookcase and pulled down a book. A small, locked door was revealed. After writing a name on it, Frossard placed the envelop into the box, locked the door, and hid the key in a small hidden compartment. He then poured two whiskeys and waited for his Adjunct to return. 

After a few moments, his door opened and he heard Handeloup walk back in, bringing in the foulest smell. “Halone’s fury, Handeloup, what is that smell? Dis someone fall into a latrine or is your daughter here and needs a change of her foul nappies again?” Madeline de Diambaux was 3 months old and the contents of her nappies were legendary in the amount and odor. Some of the alchemists joked that they wanted to see if they could weaponize the contents.

“No, Lord Commander, but Gabriel Victoriene literally did.” Handeloup said. There was a smile on his face, but his voice gave notice to the seriousness of the situation. “I’ve put Gabriel’s friend in the hands of the medics. He has a fractured upper arm, and quite likely several more. Gabriel, I have sent to the showers while most of the knights are either on patrol or on liberty and the facilities are most likely vacant. Gabriel asked me to give you this.” Handeloup gave his Commander a packet of music.

Frossard took it and said, “I don’t read music; Victoriene is the translator for these.”

“Ser, I believe there is one paper that is not music. Gabriel was given it by one of the scholar-scribes we planted in The Vault.” 

Frossard leafed through the papers until he found the paper he was looking for.

_"Invasion to start in a week. Will coincide with Dalamud’s entry and crash. Projected landing in Mor Dhona. Ishgard to close boarders and sever ties with The Alliance in 4 days. All classified documents to be burned prior to departure. Borel ordered to travel through Mor Dhona and return to Ishgard ASAP. He is not to worry about the safety of the civilians. He is to confiscate any shipments from Ishgard to Alliance States. If he returns alive, there is talk of him joining The Heavens Ward. Will use S.d.B. to ensure compliance and cooperation."_

Lord Commander Bartholome Frossard sighed and rubbed his hands in his face. He handed the paper to Handeloup, stood, and walked to the window. There, he saw Dalamud looking like a baleful bleeding eye with long projections. It pulsed luridly to its own tune. “Damn me, the Astrologians were right. At least that thrice-fucked moon shouldn’t impact Ishgard directly.” He turned to Handeloup. The eyes of the two men met in a shared sorrow. “Once Victoriene has cleaned up have him come directly here. And, please, have the first and second commander join us. Its going to be a long night, so please alert the kitchen and have something brought up for us.”

**The Vault, The Next Day**

The Lord Commander accompanied by his First and Second Commanders as well as his Equerry arrived at the small chapel in The Vault. There, they were met by the Very Reverend Archimandrite of the Heavens Ward. “Lord Commander, a word please.” He led his counterpart off sightly to the side.

“It seems that one of our senior Vault Guards was assaulted last night. He was stabbed in the lung. While his injury is severe, he will recover with time and rest. The criminals got away. We have strong suspicions that it was the remaining two Castrati, Gabriel Victoriene and Thomas Tellus. They have not been seen since last night when they were allegedly going to pay their respects to Lady de Borel. That good lady denies that they arrived.” He looked at Bartholome Frossard sourly “I needn’t tell you that if they are found, or if anyone who has colluded with them is discovered, there will be very severe consequences.”

“My good Archimandrite, as always, you have the utmost cooperation of the Knights of the Temple Most Heavenly in any lawful prosecution. However, I believe we have other things to worry about this afternoon.” Frossard looked to the door and saw the Dowager Countess de Haillenarte, Count Edmont de Fortemps, Lady de Borel and Ser Jean-Phillipe arrive and go into the chapel. The four senior members of The Congregation followed.

Lady de Borel was dressed in black. She wore her mourning veil pulled back off her face. She appeared distant and withdrawn, almost as if she had taken opium as a pain killer. As the two stood before one of the priests, the ceremony began. The small group became complacent and drowsy from the warmth of the chapel and the utter lack of excitement for the ceremony; their attention wandered. Frossard idly watched a fly crawl on his First Commander’s gauntlets.

Suddenly, there was a loud, unearthly screech. It sounded as if the person uttering it had lost all sanity. The four Knights roused just in time to hear Lady de Borel scream “NO! I cannot DO this! Do you HEAR ME? I can’t DO THIS!” Her eyes were wild, and she moved as if she was possessed. She quickly grabbed Jean-Phillipe’s long dagger and thrust it up under her breastbone. All four knights knew she had hit a lung as well as her heart. It was a mortal wound. Blood blossomed around the knife wound and as she fell to the ground, blood poured from her mouth. She raised a bloody hand to the Dowager’s cheek and said “Delphine…. tell Aymeric….” Then her eyes glassed over and closed, her hand slipped down her best friend’s face, and her head fell to the side, a final breath escaping her mouth.

Jean-Phillipe cradled her gently. He whispered, “Oh Sophia, I’m so very sorry.” He looked up at the Lord Commander and said “May we take her to the Congregation Infirmary? I’m sure that the Ambassador would appreciate a full medical report.”

The Lord Commander nodded his head. “Aye.” He looked at his three knights and said, “Go back to the Congregation and inform Commander Whitecape we’re on the way.” The three knights, used to obeying orders, did as directed.

Edmont de Fortemps held Delphine de Haillenarte as she wept. When she had composed herself, he said “Come Countess, let us get you home. You have had a terrible shock and need to be with your family. We will arrange for her burial as Aymeric won’t be home timely.” Delphine de Haillenarte leaned heavily on her younger neighbor’s shoulder and walked slowly out of The Vault; her weeping was heard as she left.

Jean-Phillipe gently picked up the body of his intended. followed by Lord Commander Frossard. He carried her out of the chapel and to the Aether Crystal. The two men placed their hands on it and traveled the short distance to the Congregation. An acolyte wiped the blood off the floor, as the priest muttered “Damn, that means we can’t use this chapel until its sanctified.”


End file.
